The Palace Guard II
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: The continuing story to "The Palace Guard," my first crossover story (please read it before this one!). I don't want to spoil anything from the first story, so click here for the synopsis to this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Palace Guard II**

_Well, you guys asked for a sequel, so here it is! I hope you like this one!_

_Synopsis__: Sarah and Silver's son Jed is all grown up and has a dream of becoming a sky captain, but there are steps in training that he has to accomplish. First, he has to leave Montressor and travel to Earth to be a palace guard, monitored and tutored by his half-brother Lieutenant James Hawkins. Things go pretty well—he's a guard in a grand palace, and Princess Liliana may have feelings for him. But one day, on his day off, he chases down a mermaid in the surf and said mermaid transforms him into a merman. He's taken to Atlantica, and finds that even King Triton's trident can't change him back! Stuck, he becomes a palace guard in the sea palace, and, while trying to adjust to sea life, and while dealing with Ariel's elder sister's daughter's hopeless love for him, he is helping locate this mystery magical mermaid with the Aqua Corps. She is his only hope of going back to his normal self again._

**Chapter 1**

Is he prepared to go to a whole different world? Yes, his half-brother has been there for nearly twenty years and has loved it. But could he? He is so accustomed to Montressor and how the planet is… could he throw himself into another planet that is so vastly different from the one he has spent his last eighteen years on, and has been the only planet that he has stepped foot on? He may have to get used to hopping to other planets since he wants to be a captain of a ship someday, and his first stop in getting there is to become a palace guard on Earth and learn fundamental skills.

A palace guard where Jim currently is, on Earth. Sure he is apprehensive because he hasn't ever been on another planet before, but also, according to what Jim has told him, there are only human life forms on Earth, aside from the animals that they have. There are no aliens whatsoever. His father, the Legendary Long John Silver, was the only alien to ever step foot on earth. How would people react to seeing an actual alien? Well, half-alien since his mother is human.

Jed sighed as he leaned against the balcony, his arms folded over it, and stared out at the vast canyon that the Benbow Inn could easily fall into if it weren't for the sturdy wooden beams keeping the building up. Maybe it won't be so bad. His sister-in-law was a mermaid—a creature that's half fish, half human. Maybe he'll be accepted since there are already half-human creatures on the planet. Given, King Eric, Jim's best friend, decreed that the merpeople and humans stop their communication with each other since people were drowning when trying to dive down to Atlantica in hopes to find the merpeople, and the people on Earth haven't seen a mermaid in over a decade… but still. They know mermaids exist.

But he's no mermaid. He's a cross between a human and an alien.

Maybe he's just worrying too much. But who wouldn't be when they're about to start a whole new chapter to their life? Plus, he really wants to see Jim again. He hasn't seen him since he last visited Montressor with Ariel and their five children—yes five—about six years ago. Their youngest was a baby then, so that child would be around seven, or close to it. Their oldest is Melody, a beautiful chestnut-haired girl just three months older than himself. It's odd, having a niece that's older than him, even it's by a few months. She's a young woman now, when she was only about twelve the last time he saw her.

He shouldn't worry. If things get out of hand, then Lieutenant James Hawkins will step in. He's had enough experience, and can tackle through any problem that faces him. That determination won him the title of Lieutenant, as well as won the heart of Ariel, his wife.

Yes, it will all be fine.

Jed's heart jumped when he heard the doors to the balcony open. He turned to see his mother Sarah walk onto the balcony and stand next to him. Her brown hair was up in a bun as to not get in the way when she is tending to her guests in the dining hall, and her face was beautiful, yet worn from all the years of running the Benbow Inn, and wrinkled with age, mainly near her mouth and eyes. He gave her a loving smile. "Hey, mom."

"Jed, I was looking for you. I thought you would be in your room, preparing to leave. I noticed that you haven't packed one article of clothing. I hope you know that you leave in two days!"

"I'm aware, I'm just... procrastinating."

His mother is very intuitive, and could guess what he was thinking or feeling at the drop of a hat. Of course, she had a lot of practice with Jim, so with Jed, it came all the more easily. She brushed his wavy brown bangs gently, which eased him a little. "You're weary about leaving, aren't you, sweetheart?"

He pursed his lips together, not surprised that she figured it out quickly, as he knew she would. "I guess I am. I mean, I've never left Montressor, and I'll literally be the only half-human, half-alien on the planet. I mean, I know the people know that fish-humans exist, but…" He let out a breath. "And I guess I'm nervous about really starting the process of eventually becoming a captain. I mean, really starting it. Given, I'm just going to be a palace guard, but that's just the first step in my training."

Sarah nodded, and brushed his bands away again. "This will be a great adventure and opportunity for you, Jed, and a great start to the rest of your life. I think you have nothing to worry about as far as being accepted by everyone. You know Jim, Ariel, their children, Eric and his family, as well as the other guards are all excited that you're coming. And I think once you get into your duties and focus on them, everything will become better."

"Yeah..."

She wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders—he inherited that from his father, as well as his ears that stick out from his brown locks on the top of his head, and his courser skin and larger nose. Other than that, he looks like a human, with human hands and feet, and he has his mother's eyes and smile. He's also tall, standing several inches taller than his mother, and has a bit more of a build like his father.

"Starting something new is always daunting, for everyone. Just get in there and do your best," his mother said, and he smirked.

"Right. I'm just nervous. Maybe a bite to eat would help calm my nerves?"

She smacked his arm. "After you do some packing. Your father's arriving tomorrow, and if he sees that you're not packed he's going to give you a lecture about putting things off."

His father works as a teacher at the Interstellar Academy, and has been doing that longer than Jed's been alive, but right now, he is off traveling to the military bases around the planet to give lectures to the men there and train them in combat, manning a solar ship, and so forth. From being a teacher for nearly twenty years, he knew how to lecture and teach lessons. As Jed grew up, his father was always teaching him one lesson or another when he comes home after work, and Jed has loved those moments when his father took all his time outside of the academy to teach him, give him advice about life and be in his company. Those have always been fond memories for him, bonding and spending time with his father. It's something he wants to do with his future children.

But when Jed does something wrong, those fatherly lectures become intimidating, and can last at _least_ thirty minutes, if he's lucky. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, I'll start packing."

Mother and son left the balcony and Jed went on into his room that was a floor below the one that the balcony is on. He pulled out his suitcase and set it on his bed, and opened it. He stared at it for a moment, and his heart began pounding.

It's really going to happen. He's really going to leaveMontressor. He's scared out of his wits, but… he is oh so excited.

* * *

Jed's heart pounded like a drum in his chest as he stood in General Flughoust's office at the Interstellar Academy, and the older General was getting out the portal by which Jed will walk onto Earth. And according to the rock man, he's going to be stepping onto sand, the same beach that Jim walked onto when he first came to Earth, and when he returned for that war with Ursula. That sea witch has long been forgotten, according to Jim, and as far as anyone was concerned, there isn't any other sea creature that possesses magical abilities, other than King Triton.

"Jed, calm yourself," Silver said to his son as he sat next to him. "You're tremblin' like a reed, you are."

Jed cleared his throat as General Flughoust got out the globe that is the portal. "Sorry, dad... I'm just nervous."

"What's there to be nervous 'bout? Have I taught you nothin'?"

"Yes, I know you taught me to be brave, but I'm going to a whole other planet when I've never been to one before."

"And it's a great planet, it is. When Jimbo and I went to defeat Ursula in that war, I stepped onto the sands of that beach and felt that there was somethin' special 'bout the place. You're lucky to be goin' there, you are."

Jed smirked as his father smacked him on the back for reassurance. General Flughoust stood tall and proper, his rocky hands clasped behind his back. "Are you ready, Mr. Silver?"

"Yes, Sir," Jed said, and then stood up, as well as the other Mr. Silver. "I'm ready."

Jed watched as the globe turned into a blue sphere filled little white dots on the inside of it. He gulped as he clutched his suitcase. This is it. He's really leaving. He took in and let out a massive breath as the General touched a speck and a door opened in front of him. His mouth dropped open in awe as he suddenly felt and smelled a cool, salty sea breeze. He gulped.

"Off ya go, now, son," Silver said and Jed met his father's eyes. As a last goodbye, he embraced his large father. The alien man wrapped his arms around him and patted him on the back a couple of times. "Make me proud, ya hear? And say hello to Jimbo and the family for me."

"I will. I'll miss ya, dad."

He stayed in an embrace with his father for a few more seconds and then let go. Silver patted Jed's shoulder once again, and then Jed turned to face the door. He was lucky that his father worked for the academy and was able to ask permission to use this portal. After he and Jim feel that he has served a good term as a palace guard, and has learned some crucial skills, he's going to come back home and apply for the Interstellar Academy. So he can't goof this up—that's another reason why he's so nervous.

"Are you going or not, Mr. Silver?" General Flughoust asked, and Jed got back to the task at hand. He took a breath.

"Yes. I'm going."

He looked back once more at his father, and then he walked through the door and was hit with more of that sea breeze. A few seconds passed, and he door disappeared behind him, and he felt his boots sinking into the dry sand. The sun beat down on him, and he looked around. He faced the sea, and the sun made the surface of it glitter.

"Wow…" he mused. "So this is Earth, huh?"

"Jed!"

Jed turned at the sound of his name and saw a man in a tan uniform running to him in the sand, grinning. Once up to Jed, he bombarded him in a large and tight hug. Jed hugged his half-brother back. "Jim! Wow, it's so great to see you!"

The two men hugged, and Jed suddenly felt his anxiousness and nervousness drain out of him. "It's great to see you, too!" Jim said and brought Jed out in front of him, holding him by the shoulders. "Whoa, look at you! You're a man! You're taller than me now!"

"Yeah, and you're an old man. You have gray hair on the sides."

"Please, don't remind me. Ariel loves it, though."

As if that were her cue, Jed spotted a woman with stark red hair running down the beach, with five others in two, and all five were different heights, with the tallest being a young woman. Jed stepped out of his brother's hold and met the rest of the family. Ariel came up to him, beaming. She wrapped him in a hug suddenly.

"Jed, oh, how great it is to see you. We've been so excited!"

He patted her back, over her pink dress. "It's great to see you, too, Ariel. I missed all of you."

He let her go and looked at the person right next to her. He recognized her instantly. "Long time no see, Mel."

The brunette that had a tint of red in her hair smacked his arm, like she did when they were younger. "Hey, it's Melody. I don't go by that kiddy name anymore. And speaking of differences, you grew like a whole foot!" She stood up to him and leveled her head to his chest. "Whoa, you're a whole head taller than me! Well, I'm older than you, so that cancels that out."

"Only by three months, Mel." He snickered. "Sorry—Melody. That's going to be a hard habit to break."

She laughed at that, and a young man came up to him. He had stark red hair like his mother, and it waved all over his head and went just passed his ears. "Long time no see, Uncle Jed."

His eyes widened when he figured out who this was. "Wow, you've changed, Nathan."

"Yeah, six years will do that to ya. The last time I saw you, I was only ten, and you were twelve."

Jed remembered being buddy-buddy with Melody and Nathan since they were all around the same age, with Nathan being two years younger than Jed and Melody. They got into mischief around the Benbow in, and drove Sarah up the wall. One time, they were punished by washing a day's worth of dishes in the kitchen, and Melody's younger brother Adam was literally pointing and laughing at them. That made Sarah have him help as well. The two younger siblings after that, two girls, were far too young to be mocking them.

"So, you're our Uncle Jed, huh?" asked Adam, who went to Ariel's chin. He would be around… nine years old now?

"I sure am. But just call me Jed, okay? All of you."

"Noted," said Adam and Nathan at the same time. The two youngest came up to Jed, and the both looked around similar ages. Ariel put a hand the girl with red hair like her.

"This is Adele," Ariel said. "She's seven year old." She put a hand on the other's shoulder, a girl with brown hair. "And this is Marie. She's six years old."

"Wow, the last time I saw the two of you, you were both tiny." He leaned down to their eye level and gave them a friendly smile. "I'm your Uncle Jed. I'm looking forward to getting to know both of you."

"I'm looking forward to it, too," said Adele and pointed to his head. "I like your ears."

"Me, too!" agreed Marie.

He smiled at their innocence. "Thank you. Yeah, I look a bit different than people you see here. Feel my hand." Both girls did so, and they giggled when they felt his rough skin. "Feels different than you mom's and dad's skin, huh?"

"Yeah, it does," Adele said. "That's so neat!"

Jed grinned, loving that his family likes him already. He stood up straight and faced Jim. "So, where's Eric and his family?"

"In the castle," Jim said. "C'mon. He's dying to meet you."

The family walked on up the beach and then entered a luscious garden that was in the back of the palace, and Jed took in the trees, bushes and colorful flowers. They all walked up the path that led to the castle, and Jed looked up at it in awe. He's going to working in this place for the next however long he and Jim decide that he's going to be here. He knew that it would be for at least a year.

They all walked up steps to a veranda, and Jed noticed Melody walking next to him, along with Nathan. Nathan came over and patted him on the shoulder. "I couldn't wait for you to come. I've been pretty much bouncing off the walls."

"Me, too," Melody said. "I was just so excited to have you come here and stay at the palace. Honestly, it's a great place to live. Everyone's friendly—like the staff, the guards, and the Royal Family."

"We're all pretty much a huge family," Nathan said.

That gave Jed a whole lot of comfort. He's heard good things about the palace and the people in it before, but to hear it again from people who actually live in it calmed his nerves a little. And those nerves turned to excitement when the family walking into the massive building. They walked into a large corridor that had a shiny wooden floor, staircases that wound up to the next floor on either side, and the large windows brought in a lot of sunlight, making the shiny wood gleam.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Hey, look who's here!" came a booming voice, and in came a man who looked around Jim's age, and had black raven hair with flecks of white on the sides near his ears. He held his arms out like a bird. "Jed, it's so great to finally meet you."

"Yes, it's so great to meet you, too, Your Majesty." He bowed.

The king laughed and patted him on the back. "Hey, you're Jim's little brother—just call me Eric."

"As you wish," Jed said, and brought himself back up. He noticed two people come out from the hallway that Eric had just walked out of. It was a woman who looked around Eric's and Jim's age, and who looked like Ariel, but with brown hair. The young woman who was with her made Jed's heart jump. As she and the woman came up to them, he noticed that she had raven black hair like Eric, half of which was tied up, but the other half flowed down to her elbows. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and gleamed as she smiled in greeting.

_What a beautiful girl!_

"Hello, you must be Jed," said the woman and she took Jed's hand. "We have heard so much about you from Lieutenant Hawkins here. I'm Queen Alana, but you may call me Alana. I'm Ariel's sister."

Jed knew she looked like Ariel! He also knew that King Eric married a mermaid princess just like Jim. "It is very nice to meet you, Your Majesty. I mean Alana."

"Thank you," she said. She indicated the young woman. "And this is Eric's and my daughter Liliana."

She came up to Jed, and he felt his neck fill with heat at her beauty and curvy form that showed as she wore a light purple dress. "Hello, it's so great to meet you, Jed."

She put out her hand, and Jed stared at it for a moment. He's never taken a woman's hand before, other than his mother's, but that doesn't even count. Of course he's met young woman on Montressor, but he's always been shy about talking to them. And a couple of those women were the few humans that were on Montressor.

He took Liliana's hand and instantly noticed how soft it was. Her eyes widened for a moment, and he knew that she felt the roughness of his skin. He discreetly pulled away his hand. "And it is an honor to meet you, Princess."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Please, call me Liliana. Everyone else does, aside form the workers in the palace, and the people in the kingdom."

Jed's mouth quirked up at the side. "As you wish."

The two stood there for a moment, staring at each other, and Jed loved that he noticed she fair cheeks gain color. When he heard someone clear their throat, he looked away from the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and looked to Jim. He said, "Well, Jed, it's time to have you come to my office and get you started with guard duty."

"Right," Jed said, and made a side-glance at Liliana on impulse. "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

The two men left the family group, and they were soon walking through a long hallway that was a window on one side, showing a view of the green garden and the sparkling blue sea beyond. He found himself saying, "I think I'm gonna like this place."

Jim chuckled. "Does it have something to do with the princess?"

Jed's started and looked the sly glance Jim was giving him. "I mean just in all, I think I'm going to like here. Before I came, you should've seen me. I was shaking with nervousness at going to a different planet for the first time. I was afraid that I wouldn't accepted since I'm part alien and I look different, and I was nervous with starting guard duty."

"Well, you don't have to be worried about not being accepted since everyone already loves you, and as for guard duty, it can actually get pretty boring, standing by the throne room doors hour after hour. But getting out into the kingdom to play bodyguard for a member of the royalty is pretty fun, and there may be battles now and then with countries who decide to see who's the better country."

Jed's pulse rose. "Battles? Seriously?"

"Yes, but those are rare. It has only happened two times in the nineteen years I've been a lieutenant. But you'll get your battling practice out in the gardens. It's a new little program I started after the war with Ursula." His features turned grim. "We lost a lot of good men that day. I just want them to be prepared for anything that the world throws at us."

"Is it like a class?"

"A bit. You are practice swordsman skills, combat with guns, weapon-less attack moves, and so on. The men love it, actually."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They descended stairs and came to a set of double doors. They came into an office that had a lot of space memorabilia, as well as decorations from the ocean. Jim went around and sat in his desk and indicated the chair in front of the desk. Jed sat down. "So I'm dying to ask how mom and dad are." Jim said, a gleam in his eyes.

"They're doing great. Dad's still working at the Interstellar Academy, and mom's still running the inn as usual. B.E.N.'s the cook and dishwasher, and he's loving that to pieces. Dad says hi and that he misses you, and mom does as well. She gave me a tight hug and said to give one to you for her."

Jim smiled. "Man, I miss them, too. I wish I could get back to Montressor more often, but my jobs has rooted me here. I love it, but I miss my family, my hometown and planet."

"I guess I shouldn't complain, then, since I'm going to be here only a short period of time."

Jim nodded. "And speaking of that, your room won't be where all the other guards rooms would be—we're giving you one of the normal castle rooms."

"What? You don't have to do that. I want to be just like everyone else. If the other men find out that you gave me special treatment just because I'm your brother, I'll be harassed."

Jim thought about that for a moment. "You're right. We'll find you a room as soon as we can. And while we do that…" He stood up and pulled a uniform off of a coat hanger hooked to the wall. "Try this on for size. I had to guess your size, so hopefully it fits. If not, we'll find you something else." Jed stood up and Jim handed him the dark blue uniform. Jim said seriously and authoritatively, "You are to wear that uniform at all times, other than when you're sleeping and on your free day which will be once a week. There is no other excuse for you not to wear it, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And that brings me to something else," Jim said. "When we're with each other, you can call me Jim, but when we are around the other guards, the royals, and the kingdom's people, you will address me as 'Sir' or 'Lieutenant Hawkins.' Understood?"

Jed smirked. His brother really does take this seriously. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, let's find you a room, shall we?"

The both left the office and Jed held his uniform. He stared at it for a moment, taking it, as well as the palace, in. He's really a palace guard now, on a different planet. Wow, what kind of thing did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Jed asked, he was able to snag one of the rooms that the palace guards stayed in. It was in the lowest level of the castle, aside from the dungeons since they were a floor below and on the other side of the castle, and it was the same level as the other servants' quarters. He was pleased with the accommodation, and hit it off with his roommate, another palace guard named Anderson McGillans, who was also his age. The blonde young man with blue eyes was staring at Jed as he slipped on his black boots just five days after Jed arrived.

"What?" Jed asked, and Anderson, who would rather be called Andy, smirked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to have a roommate."

"Are you sure you're not staring at the ear jutting out of the top of my head?"

"What? No, I like your ears. They make you unique. You know, all us palace guards agree that you're the most unique and interesting out of all fifty of us."

"That's because I'm part alien. Which one of you is part a different species?" He paused. "Besides Ariel and the queen?"

"Good point, and that's the point, actually. You're another species." Andy stood up from his bed that was just across from Jed's in their small quarters that was big enough to hold a desk and dresser for each of them. He clapped Jed on the shoulder. "And I'm glad that I can call you a friend as well as a comrade."

Jed smiled. "Yeah, me, too." He stood up from his bed. "Let's get going. Lieutenant Hawkins will have a hard word with us if we're even a minute late. You remember my second day, right? I was only two minutes late and he gave me a stern talking to, and in front of you and two other guards."

The two young men left their room and started heading down the servants' quarters hallway, passing doors and ocean paintings on the walls. "I think he was dong that on purpose because he's your older brother."

"He did that because he's the lieutenant. When we're alone, he's my brother, when we're around other people, he's the head guard. I mean, I'm glad that he takes his role seriously, but... You know, nevermind. He shouldn't give me special treatment because I'm his brother. I told him not to, actually. Remember how I said he wanted to give me a normal room in the palace?"

"Yeah, and you were right to not let him. The other guards liked you before you even came, and if they found out you got a palace bedroom..."

"They would hate me."

"Pretty much."

Jed has met all the palace guards, and they are good men. Maybe 'hate' was a strong word. Dislike or jealous would be better words to describe their feelings if he got special treatment.

The two young men entered ascended stone steps, and then eventually came out into a large hallway that leads to the kitchen. They had to take that rout so they wouldn't run into any of the royals on their way to their posts at the throne room doors—palace rules. Plus, the servant's hall where the workers eat meals was right off from the kitchen.

"It smells so good," Andy whined. "I wonder what Louis is making for breakfast?"

"Nothing we can have. C'mon, let's get some of _our _breakfast."

They turned and walked through a small hallway that led to the servant's hall. When they entered, they saw about a dozen of the guards sitting around a large wooden table in the center of the room. A couple of the maids were in there as well, smiling and flirting with some of the guards. Jed smirked at that. He knew who was interested in who, even though he has only been in the palace less than a week. And he knew who _he _was interested in, but she was definitely off-limits. He learned on his second day from one of the other guards that it is strictly forbidden to be in a romantic relationship with any of the royals, and that includes Jim's whole family. Some of the younger men hated that because Princess Liliana is beautiful, as is Melody. Jed would have to admit that he was one of those guards who hated that rule. And yes, he could use the word 'hate' this time.

"Hey, Jed, sit next to me!" hollered William, a palace guard who was a few years older than Jed and had dark brown hair and eyes. A rather pretty black-haired and fair-skinned maid sat next to him on one side. He and Andy went and sat next to him on his other side, with Jed sitting right next to him. They dished themselves up some bread, jam and sausage.

"How's the newest of our guards this morning?" William asked Jed.

"I'm going well. I'm pretty excited for the training class today in the gardens."

"Oh Lord, so am I! I'm ready to practice sword fighting." He swished around his arms, pretending to wave around a sword. Jed's eyebrows shot up.

"We're practicing sward fighting today?"

"We sure are," said a blonde guard sitting across from him, whose name Jed couldn't remember. "This is your first training, and you get to do sword fighting. I'm jealous. My first was tackling."

"Hey, that was pretty fun," said a guard next to him. "I got to pummel you into the grass."

"That's exactly why I wasn't thrilled about it."

Jed snickered at their banter and he accidentally met the eyes of the pretty maid, Gazelle, sitting next to William. He quickly reverted his gaze and he heard her giggle. He felt heat on the back of his neck. Sure, there can't be any relationships with any of the royals, but relationships with fellow staff members was fine. And the maids and guards knew that all too well. He's gotten finger-waves and batted eyelashes from a few of the maids. Gazelle was one of those maids.

Jed finished his breakfast, and he was off with Andy to the throne room doors. It was their turn to man them for half the day, and then a good portion of the next half, he will be at his class down in the gardens with a few of the guards. Andy won't be there, since he had his class the day before—these classes are held every other day, but every guard attends them once a week. Some of the guards like the class so much, that they don't mind going to the four-hour-long classes on their free day. Jed will have his first free day tomorrow.

"So, you excited for your first lesson today?" Andy asked as they headed down the massive hallway leading to the throne room doors.

"Boy, am I," Jed exclaimed. "I can't wait to start the real training. Jim, I mean Lieutenant Hawkins, told me about how boring his guard days were. Other than the war with Ursula, it was the main reason why he started the classes—so there can be some excitement."

"Going out and guarding royals as they go into the kingdom is fun, too." He leaned in and said quietly, "Especially when you're guarding the two beauties in the castle."

Jed knew he was referring to Melody and Princess Lilliana. "And that's all we do—guard."

"Unfortunately," he muttered grimly, then he suddenly stopped and nudged Jed. "Hey, look, speaking of the beauties... Princess Liliana and the Queen."

Jed's heart leaped to his throat. "What?"

Andy pointed, and sure enough, there was Princess Liliana and the Queen over by the throne room doors. The guards there opened the throne room doors—the night guards that he and Andy will take over for—and the royal women turned to go into the throne room, and King Eric appeared from the other hallway and took his wife's arm and they went on in. Princess Liliana happened to turn her head and see Andy and Jed standing there. She smiled, and turned away and walked up to her parents. She said something to them, they nodded, and she went right back out.

"Oh, Lord, she's coming up to us!" Andy whispered in excitement. "Act natural."

Jed stood tall and dignified, as well as Andy, as she walked up to them. His heart hammered inside of him, and willed heat not to travel up his face since, even though he has thicker skin, one could tell if he's blushing.

The princess approached them, smiling. Jed really couldn't help but think that she really is the most beautiful young woman he has ever seen. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she stopped in front of them. "Cadets McGillans and Silver," she greeted them, and Jed loved how she makes an effort to know all the palace employees names—that just shows how great of a person she is. All the palace guards were referred to as Cadet So-and-so by everyone.

"Princess Liliana," Andy said, then bowed, and Jed did as well, but a second later since he had to tare his gaze from her eyes.

"Princess Liliana," he greeted her as well, and her smiled broadened. "What can we do for you?"

"You both are trading with Cadets O'Harra and DeBrough, are you not?"

"We are," Andy said before Jed could.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that my parents and I and the Royal Council will be in an important meeting in the throne room, so if you both will be so kind as to not let anyone in, that would be marvelous."

Both young men bowed, and when they came back up, Jed said, "As you wish, Princess."

She let out a small giggle. "Cadet Silver, I have told you before that you can call me Liliana."

Andy stared at him with wide eyes at the comment. Because of that rule, he has told no one of her little request when he first met her. Actually, Andy's the only guard who knows that he has feelings for her. "As you wish, Princess. I mean, Liliana," he corrected, and she giggled again.

"Well, Cadets, you can be on your way."

"Yes, Princess," Andy said, and he and Jed left and went to the throne room doors. The two guards there left, and Jed and Andy held both massive doors open as Liliana walked through. She gave one look to Jed and then went on in. Jed and Andy shut the doors and stood at their posts. Jed let out a large breath and Andy looked over at him. Jed noticed.

"You're stare says many words, Andy."

"The princess requested that you just call her Liliana? You never told me that."

"I didn't want to because of that rule that all the guards loathe. The other men would really dislike me if they knew. Now you must dislike me some."

"Hey, no, I don't, I'm just surprised that you never said anything. I mean, practically every guard around our age is completely in love with the princess, with you being one of them, as well as me. I think everyone would just be jealous." Jed didn't say anything to that, and Andy cocked his head at him. "I think the princess is giving you special treatment."

Jed looked over at him and saw that glint in his eyes. His heart pulsed. "No, get that thought out of your head. She's my brother's wife's sister's daughter. We have a relation of sorts because of our parents. That's all."

"Think what you want, Jed, but those smiles, giggles and looks that she made were aimed at you. Didn't you say that you two had a special moment when the two of you met? The moment when time stood still, as you said?"

Jed swallowed, remembering that moment all to well. "_I _was the one impacted by our meeting."

"I don't think that's the case. I think Princess Liliana has feelings for you."

Jed could only hope that was true. "I don't think so. What woman would be interested in someone who looks like me? I have ears sticking out of the top of my head, my skin is rough, not smooth like a normal human, and my nose is rather large. What woman here would think that's attractive?"

It didn't take a second for Andy to respond, and Jed was surprised by that. "Many woman. Especially the Princess Liliana. You know, I think she went out of her way to tell us that there will be a special meeting going on because she wanted to talk to you. All the guards know not to let anyone in while the royals are in the throne room, unless there's special permission."

Jed couldn't help but think that he was right. "Yes, but... the notion that Princess Liliana has feelings for me..."

"Stop thinking horrible things about yourself, Jed. Yes, you look different, but that's what makes you appealing to woman around here. Have you seen the way Gazelle looks at you?"

Jed smirked. "Okay, okay, fine. But... even _if _the princess has feelings for me, it's forbidden to do anything about it. It goes both ways for us and the royals."

Andy let out a large breath. "Yes... and that's a horrible thing. Royals can't marry below them."

"Yes, and that's how it is." He thought of Liliana's beautiful smiling face and shimmering raven hair. "Even if I fell in love with her at first sight."

Andy snickered and the two young men stood there at the doors. While he anticipated coming to Earth, he didn't even think about romance or falling in love with someone. He thought that he would just be focusing on guarding and practicing battle moves and techniques.

Boy, was he wrong. He's going to really need keep his head about him and not give in to any of Liliana's flirtations—if that's what they are. He needs to do well here so he can someday get into the Interstellar Academy.

* * *

The warm sun beat down on Jed's head, and he felt his ears heat up. He stood out in the garden in the late afternoon around four as about a dozen other guards stood with him. They all were chatting happily with each other as they waited for Lieutenant Hawkins to come out. Jed hasn't seen his brother all day—he usually sees him at least five times a day, other than when he has throne room door duty—so he was anxious to see him.

Someone bumped his shoulder. He looked over and saw Cadet Henry Callister, a stout brown-haired man who was around thirty, smiling at him. "You excited about the class today, Jed? I'm so excited, I've been skipping to my duty posts today. I can't wait to get sword fighting! This is my first swordsman class."

He swished around his arm like he was wielding a sword. Jed laughed. "This is my first class ever, so I'm pretty excited, too." Honestly, he's super excited to get started on the beginning of his training. It's just another step to being a sky captain. Being a sky captain, you're going to have to know how to use a sword. He's held one before, and swished it around a bit, but his father would come in and stop him and tell him not to get into his old pirating items.

"There's Lieutenant Hawkins," one of the guards said. "Finally. And wait, is that King Eric with him?"

Several of the guards started muttering excitedly among each other, and Jed stared at the his brother and the King walked to them on the spacious clear area of the garden where the classes are held. The King is going to practice with them?

"Cadets," Jim stared, and all saluted him and King Eric. "At ease."

They all stood normally and eyed King Eric. The King said, "Hello, Cadets. I'm happy to be here with you all today and help you with your training."

"I asked King Eric aid in our class today," Jim said, and Jed could tell that a lot of the guards were trying to hold in their excitement. "He is an excellent swordsman, and I believe he has crucial skills to teach you all."

"And don't try to go easy on me since I'm the king," King Eric said. "I want you all to give your best swordsman's skills."

The guards nodded, and several said, "Yes, Your Majesty," including Jed. The King's eyes went to him first. "Now," said the King, "I want you all to combat me one by one to see where you all stand. Cadet Silver, we will start with you."

Jed's pulse rose and he gulped. He eyed the sword that King Eric was holding, and it's very sharp edge shined in the sunlight. He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

As he walked up to the King, he heard the guards mutter things behind him, like how he is going first because he's their lieutenant's younger brother. Jed ignored their comments and took the handle of the sword that Jim was extending to him. He gulped again.

"Relax, Cadet," he said in a stern, yet calm voice. His brother knows him well. Jed nodded and walked over and stood about six feet away from King Eric. He met the man's blue eyes and saw kindness in them. That eased Jed's nerves a little.

"Now, we're having you all show your skills one by one so we all can learn from each other, positively and negatively," Jim said in an authoritative voice as he paced while clasping his hands behind his back. "This is not to see who is the better swordsman, it is to test your skills. There will be no judgment, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" all the guards hollered, and saluted.

"Now," Jim said and stepped aside, away from King Eric and Jed, "Cadet Silver and King Eric will start."

Jed held up his sword, as did King Eric. "Good luck," he said, and Jed nodded.

"To you as well, Your Majesty."

"And... begin!" Jim shouted, and Jed swung the sword, deflecting the Kings swing. He moved back every time he repelled the King's sword with a clank, and the two circled about in the grass as they fought. Jed felt relief every time he heard the swords clanking together since he knew he was doing something right. He felt sweat develop on the back of his neck from the exertion and the heat of the day.

"Ready for this one?" asked King Eric.

"What?" Jed let out and King Eric made a mighty swing with his sword and Jed had no choice but to dodge it and fall in the grass the sword wouldn't slice his arm. His back hit the ground with a thud and some breath was knocked out of him, and his sword fell from his hand into the grass about three feet away. The heat of embarrassment filled his face as he heard the other cadets whisper among themselves. He faced the blue sky, and his vision was suddenly blocked by the King's head. He found a hand extended towards him.

"Well done," said the King, and Jed took his hand and the King helped him up. "Very well done for your first try."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but... that was less-than-desirable performance."

He patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. "You did very well throughout, Cadet Silver, but make sure you know how to defect my swing, even when you think you'll miss it."

Jed nodded and he faced the class. Jim walked out in front of them. "Now, who can tell me what Cadet Silver did well?"

A guard raised his hand and Jim called on him. "He blocked every move that King Eric made at him, aside from the very last one."

Jed's heart pinched at that. Jim nodded. "Yes, Cadet Sliver did well deflecting every move. Now that last move, King Eric and I will show Cadet Silver, as well as you all, how it is done."

Jed stepped aside, and Jim and King Eric took a stance. "King Eric will raise his sword like so." The King did so. "Then he will swing and I will deflect." The King did so as well, and Jim deflected him, only in slow motion. "Did you see that? Now, we will do it like actual combat." They did so, and Jed watched their moves, memorizing them. Once they were through, Jim beckoned him over. "Cadet Silver, you will duel with King Eric again, and he will make that move and you will try deflecting it."

"Understood," Jed said and got into his stance with the King.

"And... begin!" Jim shouted, and Jed and the King stated swinging their swords. Jed deflected every swing, and after a minute, King Eric wasn't making that move. He continued battling him, and when the move finally came, Jed watched as King Eric rose his sword, and right as the sword was about to hit his arm, he deflected the sword away and ended up pushing King Eric back with their swords clanked together, so much that King Eric lost his footing and fell backwards into the grass.

Jed stared at him, then at his sword, stunned. He looked around and saw that all the guards' eyes were wide, as well as Jim's. He really just did that!

"Well done, Cadet Silver!" King Eric said, beaming, and Jed extended his hand and helped the King up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Yes, well done, Cadet," Jim said, and Jed grinned. "But don't let that head of your get too big. You still need to master how you deflect your opponent with swifter moves."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, looks like we know who the best in the class is now," one of the guards said. "He brought down the King."

"Alright, Cadet Willhelm, you're next," Jim called, and William took his stance with King Eric. As Jed watched them duel, he let what just happened sink in...

He really brought down King Eric with his own limited swordsman's skills. He smiled to himself, knowing that one, he may have inherited some skills from his once-pirate father, and two, he's closer to becoming a sky captain. Given, he_ does _have a long way to go, but still. He knows that he's relatively decent with a sword.

Now he just needs to learn more needed skills so he can reach his goal. What things will await him as he continues his training at the palace?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay in posting! My husband and I moved, and the COVID-19 craziness happened, so yeah. Thankfully, I'm still working, and the store I work at hasn't closed. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy it during your quarantine!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The heat of the sun was really making the back of Jed's neck sweat, and he could feel it under his brown hair that went just passed his chin. He watched as the other guards practiced with King Eric, swinging their swords this way and that, deflecting, and with most of them, falling down like Jed did during his practice with the king. At least that comforted him a little, that he was on the same level as the other guards as far as skills. Well, aside from his making the king lose his footing and falling over. He still couldn't believe that happened.

"Alright, well done," Jim said to the last Cadet who practice-fought with King Eric. Now, I want you all to pick a partner and practice your moves with each other. King Eric and I will come around and advise as you practice. You all will pick swords from the rack we have here."

The guards consented, and they commenced picking partners and the swords. William came over to Jed before he could step towards anyone, a smile on his face. "Hey, be my partner, Jed. I want to practice with the best in the class."

Jed smirked at the complement and they both grabbed their swords and found a clear space of grass near some type of yellow flower bush where they could practice. Jed really started to feel the sweat dripping down his neck to his back due to the heat. They all had on their full uniforms, and it was clear to see that several of the men, including Jim and King Eric, were sweating from the heat and exertion of the training as well. "I'm not the best in the class," Jed refuted.

William waved his sword as his brown hair shined gold in the sun. "Sure you are. We all think so. None of us were able to bring down the king."

Jim's little piece of brotherly advice, as well as superior advise, came to his thoughts—don't let his head get too big. "It was just luck. It was my first time sword fighting."

"Beginner's luck, I suppose."

The two young men started dueling, and Jed noticed Jim and King Eric walk among the guards. Jed noticed that there was a time that they stopped and were talking with each other, and Jim nudged the king's arm and the man laughed. Jed smirked at that, knowing that the two were still the best of friends, like brothers. Jed was thankful that Jim had someone else around that was like a brother to him, yet, he felt jealous towards the king for being there for Jim when he couldn't.

But now he can, even if Jim is his boss of sorts.

"Jed, pay attention!" William shouted, and Jed deflected William's sword right as it was about to hit his cheek.

"Sorry," Jed said, and William planted his hands on his hips. "What were you thinking about just now, huh?" He gave him a sly look. "Were you just thinking about the princess?"

Heat that wasn't from the sun rode up Jed's neck. "No, no, I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about other things. Sorry."

That sly look remained and William walked up to him. He said in a low tone, "You sure? Some of the guards are talking, saying that Princess Liliana is giving you special treatment."

Jed's eye widened and he thought of Andy. He probably told other guards about his and Jed's little interlude with the princess that morning. "She's not giving me special treatment. We're sort of related, so she was only being friendly."

"The royal family and Lieutenant Hawkin's family may be related, but you're not related to the royal family since you have a completely different father from Lieutenant Hawkins, _and _Lieutenant Hawkins is only related through marriage."

"What are you trying to say, William?"

"I'm saying that Princess Liliana is being nice to you not because you're related, but because you're not. I'm saying that she's interested in you. And you..." He pointed to Jed's chest. "You're interested in her."

Jed stood back and made a stance with his sword. "Let's start practicing, okay?"

"Way to change the subject."

Jed lowered his sword. "You know very well of the rule against royals and palace workers being involved."

"Yes, everyone does. I'm just trying to make a point. You're the only one of us that the princess is interested in, so you can go for it. Secretly," he added in a whisper.

Jed's heart started pounding at the thought of being secretly involved with the beautiful princess. "That's out of the question. I have goals and dreams, and I don't want them to ruin them by breaking the rules."

William shrugged. "Do what you want. I'm just saying you have the opportunity to be with a beautiful young woman."

They started practicing, and all Jed could think about was their conversation. Okay, so maybe William and Andy are right—maybe the princess _does_ have feelings for him. He can't do anything about it, though. If he breaks the rules and gets involved with one of the royals, then he'll be sent home and he won't get into the Interstellar Academy. At least for a while. This reminds him of Jim's story—falling in love with Ariel and not wanting to start anything with her because he didn't want to ruin his chances of passing his test. But the two got married eventually and had five kids.

Jed let out a groan as he swished his sword to deflect William's. He needs to focus. No thinking about the princess.

The class went on, and King Eric eventually came up to him and William and gave pointers. That was when every single one of the guards had their attentions turned to the entrance of the garden when they saw a flash of bright light blue and shiny black hair.

Princess Liliana. So much for not thinking about her.

It was almost comical to see how the guards messed up with their sword-swinging as the princess made her way through the grass and the practicing guards, giving them courteous smiles and head nods as she passed, and the guards bowed as they swung their swords. Jed stood frozen, as well as William. King Eric turned and saw what the guards were staring at. He let a huff escape his nose. He knows all to well that his beautiful daughter is a distraction to all these young men. She came right up to her father, and made a quick side-glance at Jed, then looked to her father again.

"Hello, Father," she said in her songbird voice. At least, that's what it sounded like to Jed. He attempted to not stare at her and think how attractive she looked in her light-blue dress that hugged her tiny and curvy waist. His cheeks heated, and he took his stance again and tapped William's sword with his own and William snapped out of the reverie he was in as he stared at the princess. They two started to duel, but slowly as both were extremely distracted by the beautiful presence near them.

"Liliana, you shouldn't be out here during the classes," Jed heard the king say as he clanked William's sword. "I gave you a specific rule concerning that."

"I know, but... I just couldn't help myself. I have always been interested in sword fighting and have wanted to practice with the guards when the class came up."

King Eric smirked. "Liliana, if you want to practice sword fighting, then I can practice with you, but in the palace, in the royal practicing room."

The princess made a quick glance at Jed again, and Jed definitely noticed. He faltered and dropped his sword. She giggled and Jed felt the heat of embarrassment enter his cheeks. "But I would like to practice out here with the guards," she protested. She gave her father a sweet smile. "Please? Maybe I can practice with the most experienced guard in the group? Or the best out of the bunch? Just to be careful?"

King Eric sighed. He leaned in and Jed had to focus to hear what the king said. "You know very well why I don't want you to come out to these classes, Liliana."

She pouted. "Yes, I know. But I'm not here to woo any of them, I just want to have some fun. I hear that guards love these classes... I just wish I could be part of them and have some fun like them and not be cooped up in the palace, especially on a beautiful day like this."

Jed smiled at her strong will and determination. The king didn't say anything for a moment, then. "Alright. But you're practicing with me."

She pouted again. "Let me practice with one of the best guards here." She looked to Jed. "I was watching earlier and I noticed that Cadet Silver did rather well when he fought you. As far as I could see, he is the best. Plus, we're practically cousins since he's Lieutenant Hawkin's younger brother."

Jed heart jumped and his pulse rose in mortification. Princess Liliana saw him stumble when practice-fighting with King Eric?!

"Well..." the king started, and Jed's pulse raced, waiting for the answer. William gave him looks, like "I told you so" looks. The guy was listening in on the royal conversation as well.

"Please?" Princess Lilian begged her father.

King Eric let out a breath. "Alright, alright." He looked to Jed. "Cadet Silver, come here for a moment."

Jed stopped and immediately went over to them, and he noticed that a lot of the other guards noticed this. So much for being liked now. They all are going to see him practicing with the beautiful princess. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Jed couldn't help but notice Liliana giving Jed glances, and her pink lips looked as if they were going to stretch into a smile but she was keeping them from doing so. The king said, "My daughter here insists on practicing with you all, and since you proved yourself to be best in the class so far, I thought that here practicing with you would be doable and the most safe."

Jed gulped and he looked at the princess and her gleaming blue eyes. "I... would be happy to."

Princess Lilian smiled and Jed nearly dropped his sword at the sight. King Eric gave her his sword. "Here you are. And be careful. I'm going to watch every moment of this as I practice with Cadet Willhelm."

William's brows rose, clearly liking the idea of practicing with the king again. Princess Liliana said, "Thank you, Father."

The king stepped over and started talking with William, while pulling out a second sword since he had two on him for the practice, and they started dueling. Jed awkwardly stood where he was. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Good afternoon, Princess." He made a little bow then came back up.

"And good afternoon to you, too, Cadet Silver. And... aren't you forgetting something?"

He paused for a moment, wondering what she meant. He had his sword, his uniform... It came to him and he couldn't help but smirk. "My apologies, _Liliana_." She grinned, and he tried not to be affected by it. He cleared his throat. "So... I'm really not the best in the class. I mean, I may have had beginner's luck, but the only sword-wielding that I have done before this was playing with my father's old pirate sword when I was a kid."

Her thin, dark brows rose. "Your father was a pirate? That's something I haven't heard before! No wonder you're a quick study with sword fighting. It's in your blood."

Jed hasn't thought about that before. Maybe that's why he had beginner's luck—his father was a talented swordsman. "I suppose you're right."

"Now," she said and took her stance with the sword, and she pointed it to his chest, "I have seen my father and others use swords, and I have wielded one as well on occasion, so I know that I have to take this stance."

"Yes." He took his stance, and he met her gaze. He attempted to ignore the other guards' stares of confusion and jealousy. "That is as much as I know as well."

She smiled. "That isn't all you know, Cadet Silver. Actually, can I call you Jed? I feel that since our families are related that I should call you by your first name."

"As you wish. You're the princess after all."

She nodded. "What is 'Jed' short for? If it's short for anything?"

"Jedediah, but my family has been calling me 'Jed' since I was born pretty much."

"Why name your child a long, attractive name and not even call them by that name? What is the point? I mean, no one calls me Lil."

Did she just say that his full name is attractive? He suddenly has the desire to have people call him by his full name from now on. He broke a smile. "It's my great-grandfather's name on my mother's side, and I definitely do get called by that name, mainly by my mother when I'm in trouble."

She laughed, and he loved the light and chirpy sound of it. "I suppose that that's what full names are used for, isn't it? I know my mother has done it before when I was in trouble. As a child," she added.

"Oh, so you never get I trouble now?" he joked.

"Me? Never."

They both laughed, and Jed loved that they were getting along and were hitting it off. At least they could be friends. Liliana, as she really wants him to call her now without her title, seems like a fun person and could prove to be a good friend. There's no rule saying that he can't be friends with the royals.

"Now, are we going to practice or not?" she asked, her father's sword pointed at him.

"We shall."

They swung their swords, and they clanked together. He knew he was going to enjoy this class, but he didn't know that he was going to enjoy it this much. Now he will have to deal with the other guards never letting him live this one down.

* * *

The sun sat low over the ocean as the class ended. Jed stared at the sparkly ocean after he put his practice sword away. He's definitely spending his day off tomorrow on the beach and exploring the tide pools and maybe finding little crabs in the sand. He's always wanted to do that since he first heard of where his older brother was living.

"Thank you for the practice, Jed," he heard and turned and saw the princess there. He cleared his throat and bowed.

"Thank _you_, Princess."

He came back up and saw that she was giving him a look. He knew what that meant, but he didn't want the other guards hearing him call the princess just by her first name.

"Liliana, come," King Eric said as he was beckoning her. She looked to her father then to Jed.

"I will see you around," she said to him. "Good day."

He sensed that she was a little annoyed that he didn't call her by her first name. Maybe he just should've done it anyway and deal with the other guards giving him a hard time about it. He let out a breath as he watched Liliana go, and then he turned and saw the guards leaving the grass area and heading back into the castle. He saw William with some other guards, and thought about joining them, but he spotted his brother as he straightened the swords in the rack that was brought out for the practice. He went over to him.

"Hey," Jed said.

"Hey, good practice, little brother."

Jed smirked. "Thanks. But I could've done better."

Jim slapped a hand on Jed's shoulder. "It was your first practice, and... an impressive one."

Jed's eyes widened. "Impressive?"

"Yes." He dropped his arm from Jed's shoulder. "The other guards were right when they said that you're the best in the class so far. You have the Silver blood in you for sure."

Jed knew what that meant. "That's what Liliana said, only differently, when she found out that my dad was a pirate. I have the swordsman skills in my DNA."

Jim nodded. "It's true—you do. But, just, like I said before, don't let your head get too big. Pride can really hurt success. You'll think you're good and better than everyone else, but that will only hurt you since you won't try hard enough later on."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

The brothers walked on in the grass and back to the castle, leaving the rack of swords in the grass to be taken in at a later time. Jed noticed his brother eyeing him. "What?"

"So, you're on a first-name basis with the princess, huh?"

Jed smirked and he knew that Jim was being his brother right now and not his superior. "She wants me to call her by her first name since we're practically related. What am I supposed to do, disobey the princess? When I don't call her by her first name, she gives me a look."

Jim nodded. "Just be careful. Technically, you two aren't related, at least by blood. You don't want to give her any ideas."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Everyone can see that the princess has a thing for you. That's why she wants you to call her by her first name. And I would venture that's why she wanted to practice sword fighting with the guards, and specifically practice with the best in the class."

Jed let out a breath as they ascended stares to the back veranda. "Not you, too. The other guards think she has a thing for me as well."

"I think it's true, and that's why I'm telling you to be careful." They stopped as they were on the veranda, near the large back doors to the castle. Jed met his brother's blue eyes and serious look. "I was faced with this same problem back when I was a guard here at the castle. I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have, and her falling in love with me too just caused problems."

Jed nodded. "I know, I know. But you and Ariel turned out fine, and so did Eric. He ended up marrying Ariel's sister."

"That's not the point, Jed. I know you have feelings for Princess Liliana, and, while you can't help who you fall in love with, you have to control those feelings because there are consequences if you don't. For me, I faced failing my test to get into the Interstellar Navy, and you, you face not getting into the Interstellar Academy."

Jed's chest pinched with irritation. "I know very well of the consequences, Jim, and I know that I have the responsibility to not mess things up." He thought of Liliana's bright blue eyes, light, porcelain skin, gorgeous raven-black hair and her funny and strong-willed character. "It's just going to be really difficult."

Jim slapped his shoulder again and shook it a little. "It's going to be difficult, but you can do it."

Jed broke a smile. "Thanks. Now, I have to face the other guards giving me a hard time because I'm close with the princess. Well, at least they will think I'm close to her. They already think that she gives me special treatment."

Jim padded his shoulder and then they walked on into the castle, into the large back corridor with shiny wooden floor and high ceiling. "Hey, if they give you a hard time, come to me. I'll straighten them out."

"They know very well that you're my brother and they will know that you're defending me because of it."

They stopped and Jim stood, his hands clasped behind his back. He said in an official and authoritative voice, "I am the head guard here at this castle, and if I find out that one of my guards is being mistreated, regardless of the reason and who the guard is, I will stop it. I can't control what the guards think, but I can control their behavior. Is that clear?"

Jed nodded. "Yes, Sir. I guess I just want to be like everyone else."

The two brothers walked on through the massive corridor and down a hallway back to the main part of the castle, and they passed suits of armor and paintings of the sea. "You just care too much of what others think, Jed. Relax a little, okay? The men like you, and some may be jealous of you because you're friends with the princes and because you're my brother, but don't pay attention to that. Do what your job entails and have fun while doing it. Okay?"

Jed smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'll stop thinking too much about it focus on why I'm really here—to learn the skills I need to have to become a sky captain, as well as get my acceptance to the Interstellar Academy."

"Yes, do that. Now, go on to dinner."

"Yes, Sir." He walked on down the hallway, but stopped and turned to look at his brother following behind him. He walked back to his brother and embraced him. "Thanks, Jim. Honestly, if you weren't here, I'd go crazy and would probably be scared silly."

Jim chuckled and patted his brother's back. "Hey, don't get all sappy on me, okay? I'm glad that you're here, too. Honestly, I thought I was going to go crazy from not having my baby brother around." He patted his back again. "Love ya, Jed."

"Now who's the one being sappy? Love you, too, Jim."

Jim let him go and pushed him away. "Now get outta here. Get something to eat and get to your post afterwards."

Jed grinned and walked back down the hallway on his way to the servants' hall. Yes, he needs to focus on why he's really here on a different planet, and not focus on what the other guards and everyone in general thinks about him. He has skills he has to learn and goals he needs to meet. His future depends on learning those skills and meeting those goals.

But one step at a time. Now, his main goal is to get to dinner and not run into Liliana in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The warm, salty sea breeze whipped his hair and made his loose white collar shirt billow. There wasn't a soul on the beach, and Jed thought that odd since he thought that the other guards who have the day off today, which was about a fourth of them, would be spending this warm spring say on the beach. But no, most of them went into the village to shop and meet the villagers, and that meant the young women villagers. Jed was invited, but he already had plans to be on the beach. Plus, he doesn't want to focus on women and seek a relationship with one, as nice as it would be to do just that. Especially with a certain young woman...

Jed took a breath of that salty air and let it out as he watched the waves off in the distance. He could only see the surface of the ocean, but he knew that there was a whole other world down there, the one where his sister-in-law and her sister came from. There are oceans and seas on Montressor, but not large ones that are on this planet. At least, he heard that they are large. He's never heard of the oceans on his planet to be inhabited by mermaids. What would it be like to live under the ocean?

A child's squeal brought Jed out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a red-headed woman in a green dress walk on the beach, and three children run passed her. He smiled at seeing his sister-in-law and youngest nieces and nephew. The youngest of them, Marie, ran passed him to the ocean, and her brother and sister followed, with her brother shouting at her to wait up. Marie stopped and turned, and that's when she saw Jed. She ran up to him, grinning.

"Uncle Jed!" she shouted.

"Hello, Marie."

She embraced his waist and she looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Mommy said we could play on the beach and swim in the ocean. Want to join us?"

He liked that his young cousin liked him enough to embrace him. It made his happiness level shoot up a bit. "Sure! I was going to check out the tide pools and see the starfish and crabs. Do you want to join me?"

She nodded vigorously and let go of him. "Yeah, yeah! Let's go! Mommy, can we join Uncle Jed?"

Ariel came up next to Jed, and he noticed that the top of her head came to his chin, and he noticed that he red hair was up in a bun, but free hairs still flew around her face in the wind. "Of course we can."

"Yay!" Marie squealed and the little brunette charged towards the tide pools that Jed was going to explore. Her brother and sister followed, and he and Ariel started walking to the tide pools.

"Is it your day off from guard duty?" Ariel asked him as they both walked barefoot in the warm sand.

"Yes, my first day off. I thought I would spend it on the beach and not in the village like the rest of the guards who have the day off today. Maybe on my next day off I'll check it out." He looked to her. "How about you and the kids? Wanted to get out?"

She let out a breath in exasperation. "Oh, yes. They were going crazy in the castle, running around no matter how many times I told them to settle down. I figured they could use their energy to run around the beach. It's such a lovely day after all."

"Yes it is."

They walked a moment longer as noises of the waves crashing and the wind sounded in their ears. The smell of salt, fish and seaweed was overwhelming, but pleasant. "So, are you liking guard duty so far?" Ariel asked. "Jim told me that you've been talked about quite a lot among the guards because of your swordsman's skills."

Jed smirked with pride. "Yeah, I just got lucky when I was dueling King Eric. I guess I got some pirate blood in me."

Ariel nodded, and the wind blew Jed's hair everywhere and billowed his loose shirt. "So using a sword comes naturally to you?"

"Yes, I guess. I just need to practice more."

Adele squealed when her brother picked up a piece of seaweed and flung it at her. Jed chucked. "I love that I'm here around more of my family. I really missed you guys since you all visited Montressor six years ago."

"We can say the same. The children missed their Uncle Jed, especially Melody and Nathan."

"Yeah, I just wish I could spend more time with them. Being a guard takes up all my time and I can't spend as much time with them as I would like. I think I'll ask them to come with me to the village on my next day off. Where are they, anyway? They didn't want to come out on the beach?"

"I asked them, but Melody was busy reading a romance novel—she's such a romantic, I think she gets that from me. As for Nathan, he was busy building a miniature ship. It became a hobby of his about a year ago. If they knew you were going to be on the beach, they would have come with. Melody was complaining the other day, actually, that she hasn't been able to spend time with you."

Jed felt his heart sink. "I think I'll go and find them once I've explored the tide pools a bit."

"Why not leave now?"

"Because I already told Marie that I would join you guys. I don't think I would be able to stand to see her sad eyes when she finds out that I want to leave."

Ariel laughed. "You're so sweet, Jed."

"I wouldn't go that far," he laughed.

They walked on and saw that the children have already made it to the tide pools. Ariel said, "You know, back when I was first staying here at the palace after receiving my legs, I always sat on those rocks at the tide pools and spent time with my best friends Flounder and Sebastian."

Jed's heard of Ariel's sea friends from Jim. "You mean the yellow fish and little red crab who you talked to?"

"Yes. I miss them so much. They're down in Atlantica living their lives with my father, sisters, their families, and the rest of Atlantica. I miss all of them."

Jed noticed the sad look in Ariel's eyes. "Have you ever visited there since you married Jim?"

"Yes, about a year after we got married. I went because I needed to be there for Alana since she was seriously contemplating turning into a human. After that visit, I haven't been there since. I have always wanted to, but the children make it a little difficult to do so."

"Maybe just take a vacation?"

"Since Jim is busy with his job as Lieutenant, he wouldn't have to do be watching the children. Melody and Nathan are old enough to watch them, but... I'm a little apprehensive about having them watch there younger siblings. They both are like Jim and me, and that means all of them could get into trouble."

Jed laughed. "I remember what we got ourselves into on Montressor."

"Exactly. So... I suppose that a trip to Atlantica is out of the question, unless I just find a nanny."

"That's an option."

"It is. I would love to have the whole family meet my family from Atantica. The children would love to meet their aquatic relatives, especially their grandfather, but... it's a little out of the question now."

Jed nodded and they reached the tide pools. Adele came up and showed her mother a pink spiral shell with a crab in it, and Ariel said how beautiful it was, and Jed did as well when she showed it to him. She scampered off and joined her two other siblings who were knee-deep in water. Jed and Ariel only stepped in the water and were ankle deep. Ariel let out a long, content sigh.

"Oh, how I love the feel of the ocean, even if it's the slightest amount," she gushed.

"This is the first time that I stepped foot in it, actually." Jed hadn't realized it until now. "What was living underwater like? I mean, I've been swimming before, but never in the ocean, and certainly have never been completely submerged in it. It must be different from life above water."

Ariel nodded and stepped farther into the water, and the water came up midway between her feet and knees. She had to lift up her dress so the skirt of it wouldn't get wet. It wasn't a fancy dress like she usually wears in the castle, but a casual one, like one his mother would wear in the inn. "It sure is, let me tell you. For one, you're not weighed down by the water. I felt a lot lighter when I lived on land."

Jed nodded. "What else? Did you eat fish and seaweed and things like that?"

"Yes, I did, since those were our only food source."

"Was that hard when you could actually talk to the sea life down there? I mean, you could be friends with some fish, and the next, you could be eating them."

"Yes, there was that problem, but that problem is here, too. When Melody was five years old, she made friends with one of the chickens that are kept in the chicken coop near to where the stables are. She always played with this one chicken, and even called him Antonio." She laughed, but then it quickly subsided. "She was heart-broken and cried herself to sleep for a week straight after finding out that Antonio was in her soup for her dinner."

Jed nodded. "Poor Melody. I guess we have that on Montressor, too. It's a thing everywhere I guess. So... what about the other stuff? You don't have houses or things like that in Atlantica, right? At least the houses that we have here."

"We have homes, not houses. Atlantica's palace, where my family lives, has walls and columns and rooms... but no ceiling or roof."

Jed's eyes widened. "You mean, people could just swim over your home and see you all going about your lives?"

"Yes. But our bedrooms and more private rooms had coverings. It was more the hallways and public rooms that were open."

"Hm, that's unnerving." He looked into a tide pool and saw a purple starfish and leaned down and touched it's bumpy skin. It didn't move. "So, did you breathe like you do now, with your lungs, as a mermaid?"

"Yes, I did. Mermaids don't have gills, we breath like normal humans, it's just, we breath water instead of air. Mermaids can breath both, but it's more comfortable to breath water. At least for me it was. I'm sure Jim has told you about how rebellious I was when I was younger, going to the surface when I wasn't supposed to. That's how I know the difference. A lot of merpeople don't know the difference."

Jed stood up straight again as Maria squealed that she found a bunch of "baby fish" as she called them in a tide pool. She was sitting fully in the pool and the water went up to her chest. He dress was soaked through. Jed said, "Yeah, he's told me. He told me your whole story and his as well, like how you both met and how you followed him onto Montressor."

"It was quite the adventure." She walked more into the water and was now knee-deep—she just dropped her dress skirt and let it get wet the deeper she went. "But, love is a powerful thing. I'm glad I did it. I wouldn't have Jim or the family I have now if I didn't do all the reckless things that I did."

"I guess we all need to do reckless things to get places in life."

"That's true."

The family continued looking around the tide pools, and Jed went and looked at some star fish and crab that were in the same pool. He was really enjoying himself, especially at seeing creatures that he has seen before on Montressor, only they were large alien lifeforms. It was truly fascinating. He sat on a rock and let a little crab crawl onto his hand. Maria noticed and giggled.

"Does that tickle?" she asked him as she sat next to him on the rock, and his pant legs were rolled up so the water from the pools wouldn't get his pant legs wet.

"It does a little. Do you want to hold the little guy?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

He put his hand next to hers and the little crab crawled onto her little hand and she squealed with laughter as it walked around her hand and walked up her arm. Adele and Adam took notice and they came in a little group around Jed as the crab went from one little hand to the next. Ariel was laughing in the background, and Jed surmised that she knew exactly what the crab was saying since she could talk to and understand sea creatures. How interesting that would be to talk to animals.

The kids all had a grand time taking turns with the crab, and Jed enjoyed himself too, spending time with his little cousins. Maria even climbed into his lap and she let the crab off her hand and onto his. He loved it, and felt so incredibly happy that his little cousins like him and were not afraid of him because he's different. He was really worried about nothing.

"The crab would like to go back into the water now," Ariel said. Jed knew that she could understand what the little creature was saying. "He loved the attention and playing with you all, but he's tired now."

"Okay, mommy," Adele said and Jed let the crab back into the water. The children said goodbye to it. Jed surmised that Ariel's kids knew she could communicate with sea creatures. He looked up at Ariel who was standing near them in the water, with the water up to her knees and her dress skirt was in the water as well. The skirt was wet up to her waist.

"Well, I should be getting going now," Jed said and stood up.

"What? No, stay and play with us, Uncle Jed!" Adele said, her red hair tangled and wet.

"Yeah, please?" begged Maria.

"We have to explore the other tide pools!" said Adam, and his wet brown bangs were almost covering his eyes.

Their three pairs of eyes pleaded with him, and he smiled, flattered. He said in a kind voice, "I really wish I could, but I have other things I would like to do today. I'll see you around the castle, okay?"

Adele and Maria jutted out their lower lips, and Jed found that adorable. "But, but..." Maria started and Ariel came over to her children. She said, "Your Uncle Jed has only one day to play since he is always busy with his job as a guard. He would like to do other things."

"Okay, fine..." Adele huffed. "But promise you'll play with us later, okay?"

"I promise," Jed told them all and he stepped out of the water and onto the wet shore sand. The wind was still strong and whipped his hair. He waved to his sister-in-law and nieces and nephew and they waved back. He headed up the beach, grabbed his boots and made his way through the warm, dry sand to the entrance to the back gardens of the castle. He looked back at his family at the tide pool, then at the ocean. He watched the waves for a second, and thought that he saw something pop out of the water in the distance.

"Wait, what?" He walked away from the gate and stared at the spot he saw something poking out of the water. It's gone. "Huh, maybe it was a fish or whale fin or something."

He turned and walked back up to the gate and went on in. He walked up cobble stone path in his bare, human-like feet. This part of the garden was a ways away from where that swordsman class was held, and there were trees, bushes with multi-colored flowers on them, and there were patches of grass that had benches placed here and there. It was beautiful. Too beautiful to not go and wander in for a little bit of time before he would go up and spend time with Melody and Nathan.

Jed walked off of the path and onto soft grass. The air smelled salty and fishy, but there was also the scent of the flowers and wood of the trees around. He liked it. He got deeper into the garden and passed a bush with pink flowers all over it. Little buzzing bugs were flying around the flowers. Jed leaned in and watched one of them. They were black and yellow, it looked, with those colors in a stripped pattern.

"Interesting," Jed muttered as he watched to little creature. "We don't have things like these on Montressor."

"They're called bees."

Jed's heart and body jumped at the sudden female voice. He turned and saw Liliana standing there near a tree trunk, and oh, how beautiful she looked in her blue dress that exactly matched her eyes. Her black hair was in the same half-up-half-down style, and it shined in the sunlight. Jed's pulse rose as she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

"No, no, it's..." he started, trying to compose himself. "It's alright, Princess. I mean Lilian," he corrected.

She smiled. "Thank you for calling me by my first name this time. Are you afraid to call me by name when you are around others? Do you think they would be angry with you if you did?"

She came closer and looked at the same flower he was looking at, with same bug buzzing around it. Jed noticed a flowery scent, and it didn't come from the flowers. Lilian's perfume was sweet and fragrant. And inviting. Jed tried not to focus on that. "It's not that I'm afraid they will be angry, I'm afraid that they will be... jealous."

She faced him. "Jealous? Why?" Her brows rose at the realization. "Ah, I see. They think that the princess is giving you special treatment."

"Um.. yes. They do think that."

She pursed her lips for a moment, like she was thinking about something. "Well, how about you call me by my first name when there are no others around? I don't want you to be mistreated." She gasped and her hand flew to her lips. "You're not mistreated by the other guards, are you?"

He smirked, liking that she cared. "No, no, they're just jealous of me. I guess they think that because I'm related to the families in the palace, I'm treated differently by them."

"But you're not related to me."

"Through marriage, I guess we are."

"But not by blood."

Where was she going with this? William tried to convince him to have a secret romance with Liliana because he believed that there was no relation... Is that where Liliana is going with this? Jed's heart pulsed. No way. That's not it.

"So, what brings you into the gardens?" Jed asked, changing the subject. Lilian blinked, then smiled, like she knew why he was changing the subject.

"I just felt like a stroll in the most lovely part of the garden. It is especially lovely in the spring when all the blossoms have bloomed."

She _just _thought about going for a stroll when he happened to be in the garden? "I agree that it's beautiful here. I've never seen a garden like this before. Or, I guess I've never been in one. Montressor doesn't really have a lot of shrubbery and plants and things like that. I mean, we do, but not in the variety that Earth does, and the amount of them."

Liliana went and sat on a stone bench across the grass from where they were. She patted the space next to her, and Jed felt that he had no choice but to sit down. He did so, and stared forward at the bush they were just by. He set his boots down next to him, and his toes slithered into the soft grass. Did Liliana even notice that he's not wearing shoes?

"So... I have a confession to make," Liliana said after a minute of silence, aside from the rusting leaves and roaring ocean. She looked at him and he met her eyes. "I saw you on the beach earlier, with Ariel and her children."

She saw him with them? She _watched _him? "Really? Were you on the beach as well?"

She dug her hands into her dress skirts on her lap. She appeared nervous, and pink was entering her cheeks, Jed noticed. "No, I was up at my bedroom balcony that has a spectacular view of the beach and ocean. I saw you spend time with your family down there, and I watched how the three young ones were around you in the tide pool, and how one of them got into your lap—I couldn't see which one. I just thought that was adorable. They love you."

Jed smiled. "Yeah, I think they do. It's relieving."

"How? Did you think that they wouldn't love you?"

"I was thinking a lot of things before I came here, and admittedly, that was one of them. Melody and Nathan already knew me and liked me, I was just concerned that the others wouldn't. I guess I thought that they would be afraid of me."

Why is he telling her all of this? Can't take it back now.

"Why on Earth would they be afraid of you?" she asked, and Jed saw a genuine curious look in her eyes. She couldn't see it?

"I'm different. I'm half alien. I have ears on the top of my head instead of on the sides, I have rough skin like leather, and my nose is a lot bigger than a normal human's."

"Is that it? I don't see how there's anything wrong with those things."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and that surprised him. "Really?"

"Yes. And yes, you are different, but we all are different from one another."

"But I have differences that no one else has."

She took his hands in hers, and his heart jolted. "Jed, you're just being hard on yourself. We all think that you're great. Me especially, I..." She looked away for a moment, and he noticed that she squeezed his hands a little tighter. Her face started to turn pinker than before, and his pulse rose at her touch. "I actually think that your ears, skin and nose are... attractive. I think you're attractive. I mean, you're unique, and that's what makes you attractive to me."

Jed's mouth dropped open at this revelation. "You... think..."

He couldn't finish due to his shock. She met his gaze and she leaned in closer to him, which made his insides whirl and his pulse rise even more if that were possible. Heat rose up his neck. "Jed, I found that you're such a good person, and you love your family and they love you. That, along with the fact that you're great with a sword, and you're so handsome, in your own way... I just couldn't help it."

Jed couldn't will his tongue to work. Is the princess really revealing the fact that she has feelings for him? "I..." was all he could pathetically let out.

"I know it must be shocking to you, but I thought there was something there when we first met. You felt it, too, right?"

He stared at her blue eyes, and all he wanted was to just blurt out his feelings for her, but something was keeping him from doing so. Is it the fact that it's against the rules to be involved with a royal? Or is it the fact that it could ruin everything and he will be sent home? Both?

Yes, both.

Liliana's eyes pleaded with him to say something, and her face was so close to his. Words tumbled out of his mouth... "But... that rule..."

"Rule?" She backed up. "You mean, the rule that the royals can't be involved with the castle workers? I hate that rule."

"So do us workers. Especially me."

He really should not have said that. Liliana stared at him for a moment, then came closer to him and placed her hand on the back of his neck and he felt her fingers slide through his hair. She leaned in and pressed her lips on his. His eyes widened and it was as if a surge of electricity shot through his system, making his pulse go crazy. He felt his body numb as she moved her soft mouth over his and felt her tongue touch his front teeth. This shouldn't be happening, but Jed let it. His eyes drifted closed and he responded. He released his hand that was in her hold and took her waist and felt her mouth with his, loving the foreign feeling of a woman's lips on his. He never thought that he would feel a woman's lips on his, at least not for a while.

The sound of waves crashing the shore and the squeal of a child, maybe Maria, filled the air, and that somehow brought Jed's senses back. He opened his eyes and the contact of his and Liliana's lips broke. She stared at him, surprised.

"What? Was I bad at it? I've never kissed a man before, I..."

"No, no," Jed said and looked away from her and at the flower bush with pink flowers, and bees were buzzing around it. "That... shouldn't have happened."

Fear started taking over his system, fear that someone would find out about this and he will be sent home because he broke the rules. He stood up and took up his boots.

"Wait, don't go, Jed. I'm sorry."

He turned to face her, and saw her sad and frantic eyes. Guilt pinched his gut. "No, don't be sorry, I'm just..."

"Scared?" She came up to him and took a hold of his arm. "Jed, they're not going to kick you out just because you broke one little rule."

"An important one." He put his hand over Liliana's that was on his arm. "To answer your question from earlier, yes, I felt what you did when we first met, and I tried to ignore it... but I couldn't. I think you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and it's a miracle that you feel the same way I do about you, but..."

"But it's not allowed," she finished solemnly. "For either of us." Hope filled her eyes. "Then lets keep it a secret. No one will find out."

"Liliana..." he chided.

She stepped up close to him, rose herself on her tip-toes and kissed his lips, but it only lasted a second. "Please, Jed. I feel as if my heart could explode."

Jed really doesn't want to break the rules, but he really wants to be with Liliana. He has since he first saw her. "Mine, too, Liliana, believe me. But I'm a guard and you're the princess, the heir to the throne. Plus, I'm part-alien, and will leave after a year."

Her eyes became pleading. "I don't care about all that, Jed."

"But I do. That rule is there for a reason."

She let go of him and stepped away, her face taking on a hurt expression. Jed hated that he is making her feel like this. "You... don't want to be with me?"

Jed dropped his boots, as well as all the mental blocks in his head that told him to be reasonable. He came up to Liliana, took her face in his rough hands and kissed her full on, and he wasn't shy about letting her know just how much he cares for her, how much he wants her. She took hold of his arms and responded, but that was when he drew away.

"Liliana," he breathed, "I want to be with you but I can't. I have to focus on being a guard and I have to follow the rules, no matter how miniscule or serious they are. Please, understand."

She stared at him and his pleading look. She nodded. "Alright. But... I can't wait for a whole year until you're through with being a guard."

"You can. And I can, too."

He dropped his arms. They stood there in the garden for a moment, not saying anything. Jed couldn't say how much he hated the rule of not being involved with one of the royals, but he has to follow it, as does she.

"Well, I should go," he said.

"Yes, as do I. I saw you leave the beach, and ran down to meet you here. I just... wanted you to know everything."

He nodded, not surprised that that was how she found him. "Let's not tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Yes, we would be crazy to say something, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah." They stood there for a moment longer, and Jed's limbs weakened at how stunning Liliana looked as she stood there staring at him with a hint of a smile on her face. He cleared his throat. "Well, good day, Liliana."

"Yes, good day."

He walked off through the grass and out of the garden. He chose not to go and see Melody and Nathan because they would definitely notice that something was up with him. He needs to clear his head and cool his heated face. What just happened between him and the princess was shocking, but it happened. He needs to take a few breaths and calm his emotions. The wind, the beach and the roaring waves are perfect for that.

He took his boots and walked out to where the wet sands starts. He took in and let out a deep breath. "Wow, Jed, you're completely out of your mind for letting that happen... what are you going to do now? You have to pretend that there's nothing going with you and Liliana. The princess. Oh wow..."

He raked a hand through his hair. The notion that a princess has feelings for someone like him, a half-alien, is shocking. And he has to deal with being around her as he works in the castle.

"Should I just request a change in assignment? What the heck am I going to do?"

Jed's worries left him for a moment as he saw something out in the distance. It looked like the same something that he saw earlier. A fish? He took a few steps closer to the ocean, squinting his eyes. The thing popped out of the water again. He saw a fin, but then the fin disappeared under the water and another something emerged. A person?

Jed dropped his boots as he stared stunned at what he just saw. "Was that a... mermaid?"

* * *

_Author's note: If you all have read my stories before, you know that I like to add little theme songs to my stories, so... I thought of a song for Jed and Melody: "Rewrite the Stars" from _The Greatest Showman_, sung by Zac Efron and Zendaya. I thought is perfect for these two lovers who want to be together but can't because of the norm and/or the rules. The roles are switched in the song, meaning that Liliana is singing Zac's part and Jed is singing Zendaya's part._


	5. Chapter 5

_So... I think a few of you noticed that I accidentally said that Ariel is Jed's aunt in the previous chapters. She's his sister-in-law, sorry! My bad. I went back and fixed it._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A mermaid. He couldn't have just seen a mermaid, right? They're not allowed to come up to associate with the humans anymore. But did that mean that they couldn't come up to the surface?

Jed's heart jumped as the creature came closer. He saw the fin _and_ the human portion, and it was close enough for him to notice that is was a woman since it had long blonde hair. Or white? He couldn't tell. He just saw a lot of hair and something like a bikini top on her torso. Shells? He ran to the water and his legs ended up getting submerged up to his knees. He looked everywhere he could for the mermaid. He was sure he saw her since he saw both the green tail and the human portion... but she isn't anywhere!

"Okay, where'd you go?" he muttered and scanned the waves. Since he found out that his brother married a woman who was once a mermaid, he wanted to see one for real. And he saw one. He just wants to see her again for good measure and then tell Ariel that she saw one of her people. He looked over to the tide pools and hoped to see Ariel and her children still there, but they were gone. They must have moved up the beach or gone back to the palace while he was with Liliana.

He heard a splash, a slash not made from waves hitting the water. He gasped when he saw her again. Only her human portion was visible above the water, and her back was turned to him, so he only saw her wet hair draped down her back. She was a ways away, but not too far.

"Hey!" he shouted and she turned her head. He couldn't tell from this distance if it was a young woman or an older one, but he could tell that she heard him. She dived back into the water. "Hey, no! Wait!"

He went in deeper, up to his waist, and the cold ocean water was beginning to numb his legs. He stopped, not going into deeper water since he might get pulled out by the waves. He felt the pull of them, and he tried to resist.

But the ocean was merciless.

He attempted to go the other way, but the water pulled him out, and he suddenly found himself not able to touch the sand. Frantic, he tried to swim back to shore, but it was futile. The ocean pulled him out farther, and since he couldn't touch the bottom, he couldn't use the traction of his feet to get back to shore. He shouted in hopes that someone would hear him, but a wave crashed down on him and he was engulfed by water, and he swallowed a lot of it. It tasted of salt and fish. He swam up and gasped for air, but another wave crashed on him and sent him under. He opened his eyes, and the salt water stung them like crazy, so he quickly shut them. He swam up and made it to the surface. Thankfully, there weren't any waves coming. He swam there in place, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe this," he breathed, and saw that he was a good distance away from the shore. He began swimming, and he felt the strain in his arms. They were weak from him trying to fight the waves and swim to shore. He only got a few feet when he looked behind him and saw a rather large wave coming his way. Fear shot through him like nothing he has ever felt before, and he swam for his life from the huge wave that could be twice the height of him, hoping to escape it.

But he wasn't so lucky.

The wave crashed and sent him under, and he swallowed a decent amount of fishy salt water again, and the taste of it was disgusting. He opened his eyes underwater again and couldn't see the bottom. He's really in a deep spot. He tried to swim to the surface, but his limbs were just too weak. He attempted again, not wanting to drown and have this be it, but his arms just wouldn't work for him. And his chest was beginning to constrict from how long he has been holding his breath.

He couldn't hold it any longer. He let in a breath and water flooded his lungs. He felt himself go, and before his eyes closed, he saw something swimming in the water and it came up to him. It was the mermaid. He couldn't freak out about seeing her up close because he was near death.

His eyes closed.

* * *

What an intense dream. He dreamed that he was on the beach and saw a mermaid off in the waves, and then went after her and got swallowed up in those waves and they won. He was crazy for doing that, absolutely crazy. Maybe his brain wasn't working because of how wired he was about what happened with Liliana. He still couldn't believe that a princess, the heir to a seaside kingdom, fell for him, and they shared a total of three kisses with each other in a beautiful garden. Hopefully _that _wasn't a dream. Maybe it was. A princess falling in love with him and kissing him willingly only happens in dreams.

Jed's eyes drifted open and he saw blue. But it wasn't the sky... or was it? He looked around, thinking that he fell asleep on the beach somewhere and it was the evening. But he didn't see the beach, he saw seaweed. He looked to his right. A rock. He looked up. A column? Like an ancient one. There were several of them from what he could see.

"Ow, what happened?" he muttered, disoriented, and noticed something odd. Something entered his mouth as he spoke and as he breathed. He breathed again and again and felt his lungs fill with something far heavier than air, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was comfortable, actually. "What the...?"

He sat up and looked around him and saw seaweed and those columns, and then... fish. Fish? In the air? One came close to him and he moved away. Is this even air? As he moved, he saw the rest of his body.

"_AHHH!"_

He shot up and noticed that he was floating, like in water. He's in the water, and his bottom half is a long, blue fish fin!

"What the heck is going on?!" he shouted as his heart raced and fear encumbered his whole body, including the fin. "What the heck happened to me?!"

He swam around, frantic, and almost rammed into one of the columns. A fish swimming by gave him an odd look. A _fish_ gave him an odd look. He thought he was dreaming before about being swallowed up in the waves, so this still has to be the dream.

"I'm going crazy here."

But it seems real. The water that he's in and the fish seem real, and the column felt like real stone. Maybe this is just a realistic dream. Maybe he didn't drown and was washed up on the beach and is now he was passed out, dreaming.

"What's with all the shouting?" Jed heard and he looked over and saw a rather large gray fish swimming near him. Did that fish... just speak? Okay, now he knows that he's dreaming.

"What...?" Jed let out and the fish stared at him.

"I'm asking if you're okay," said the fish and a rather deep voice. "My family heard someone screaming, so I came over to see what's going on and saw a merman frantically swimming around."

Jed couldn't get over the fact that a fish was talking to him. "You're... talking. Fish don't talk. Wait, merman? I'm not a merman, I'm a human. I mean, half-human, half-alien."

The fish gave him a confused look. "You are clearly drunk on red algae. You're speaking nonsense."

Jed pointed to his chest. His bare chest. He's not wearing any clothes! "_I'm _speaking nonsense? You're the one talking! People can't talk to fish, only..." Jed just realized it. "Only merpeople talk to fish, like Ariel. She's human now, but she can still talk to sea creatures. Oh my gosh, I'm really a merperson! How the heck did this happen?!"

"Ariel?" asked the fish, ignoring his outburst. "You mean King Triton's younger daughter who married a human and went to go live among them?"

Jed looked to the fish, his eyes wide. "You know about Ariel?"

"Who in the ocean doesn't? Her and her sister leaving to marry humans was big news, and was all over the ocean. I doubt there is even a single krill who doesn't know about it."

Jed really tried to wrap his brain around what was going on here. "Okay, okay, so... are there any people I can talk to about what's going on here?"

The fish pointed a fin to his left. "Atlantica is that way, not too far. This is the outskirts of the city. You should hit the city after swimming for only a five minutes. There are merpeople you can talk to there."

"Okay, um... thanks."

"You're welcome. Hopefully your head clears up from that red algae."

Jed didn't know what that meant, but he didn't say anything to it. He swam on, leaving the fish, and was surprised at how fast he swam with this fish fin. He stopped and stared at it the shimmery blue scales on it. "I really have a fish fin," he said in awe. He moved it around, and it felt so strange to not have two appendages, but only one.

He moved on, and as Jed swam, he felt the water rush passed him like the wind when he would run. What an odd feeling this was, swimming deep in the ocean—he assumed as much since he couldn't see the surface from where he is—and being able to breath and not drown. He passed large rocks, tall seaweed, schools of fish, other sea life, coral, and, just as that deep-voiced fish told him, after swimming for about five minutes, he was able to see structures coming into view.

"Whoa..." he let out when he saw columns like the ones the he woke up by, and structures that looked like houses, but without any roofs. He recalled what Ariel said about the homes not having coverings.

He stopped. A few creatures came out of one of those homes, and Jed sucking in a breath, which meant he sucked in a bunch of water. He stared, shocked, at the merfamily that came out of the home. There was a woman with long brown hair that was waving in the water, a man with blonde hair, and two children. They were half-human, half-fish, with the woman having a dark pink fin, the man a blue one like Jed's, and the children, a boy and a girl, who had fins that matched their parents'. Jed stared stunned at them, taking in the sight of real living merpeople.

The mother of the family turned her head in his direction and noticed that he was staring at them. She gave him a bewildered look, and Jed turned his head away, embarrassed. He stared to swim away, but stopped. He needs to know if this is really a dream or reality. So far, things looked and seemed pretty darn real. Maybe this merfamily could help him?

He turned and started swimming to the family, and he loved how he could swim really well, despite not swimming at all growing up, maybe a couple of times. The little girl of the family saw and waved at him. "Hello!" she called, and the family turned to see him swimming up to him. His heart pounded as the family stared at him. When nothing came out of his mouth, the father said, "Hello. Are you alright?"

Why would he ask if Jed was alright? Did he not look alright? He noticed he was frowning. Oh. "Um... yes, I'm sorry. My name is Jed, and I'm a bit lost. Is this Atlantica?"

"He has ears on the top of his head!" shouted the little boy, who looked younger than the girl who looked around eight years old.

"Anthony!" the mother chided in a terse low tone.

"Yes, this is Atlantica," said the father. "Did you just travel here?"

"In a matter of speaking, I..." He paused. If he wants any help with figuring out what's going on, he has to be completely honest, no matter how crazy people will think him. "Um... actually, I need some help. Something strange happened to me."

"Something strange?" the mother asked, and she looked to her children. "Neela, will you go take your brother over to the coral tree and play for a moment, please?" The children left, and Jed wondered when she sent them away. What did the mermaid think that he was going to tell them? She said, "I'm Katney, and this is my husband Harmon."

"Nice to meet you. Now, um... so, this strange thing that happened to me, it's pretty shocking. I was on the beach earlier, and..."

"You were on the beach?" asked Harmon, cutting Jed off. "Really? You went to the surface when it's not allowed?"

Jed remembered hearing that from before from Jim in a letter he sent several years ago. "Yes, I was on the beach, but I wasn't a merman then. I'm a human. Well, part human, but that's not the point. I had two legs then."

"You... were once a human...?" Katney asked with an unsure expression.

"Yes, I was. And I was on the beach, standing next to the ocean, and I saw something out in the waves. I realized that it was a mermaid, and I went to see if I could get a closer look, but I was swept out by the current and couldn't get back to shore. I was a ways away from it when a giant wave got me and I went under and couldn't get back up because my arms were so weak. I thought I drowned, but..." He waved his new blue fin. "I woke up down here, with a fish fin."

The two stared at Jed for a minute and Jed wondered if they were going to say anything to his tale, and he knew it sounded crazy. "That... is quite the story," said Katney.

"I know how it sounds, but that really happened. I was once a person, now I'm half-fish. How could that be possible?"

The couple looked at one another for a moment, and Katney's eyes widened. Harmon shook his head, like saying what she was thinking was impossible. She nodded her head and Harmon looked at Jed. "There is only one being who has the power to do that and that is King Triton... but why would he turn you into a merman?"

"I really have no idea. I just want to figure this out," Jed said. "Is it possible that my sister-in-law's father would do this to me?"

The couple's eyes widened. "Your sister-in law's father?" Harmon questioned in a shocked voice.

"Yes. Ariel is my sister-in-law. Her husband James Hawkins is my older brother."

Their jaws dropped open and they gaped at him. "You're... related to King Triton, then, if that's true!"

"Not really. I mean, he's my half-brother's father-in-law."

"This is huge!" Katney exclaimed and took her husband's arm and shook it. "We have to take him to King Triton! He's related to his daughter!" She looked to Jed. "What about Princess Alana? Is she there, too?"

"Yes, she is. She's Queen Alana now, and is married to King Eric. They have a daughter named Liliana."

Jed started. Liliana! She's going to think that he disappeared because of her! Because he refused her. Everyone's going to think that after they find out what happened between he and the princess in the garden. No doubt she'll have to say something after they find out that he's missing.

"Oh great Neptune!" Katney exclaimed. "King Triton has to hear about this!" She swam up to him and he met her large brown eyes. "Jed, let us take you to the palace. You can tell King Triton your story and tell him of his daughters. Everyone in the kingdom knows how badly he misses Princesses Ariel and Alana since it has been so long since he has seen them."

Jed was unsure about this, but how else is he going to figure out what's going on? King Triton is the only being around who can do magic. Ursula is gone, so who else is there? "Okay. Let's go, then."

Katney swam back to her husband and the two talked for a moment. He pointed towards their children. He swam up to Jed. "I'll take you to the palace. My wife has to stay home with the children."

"Okay."

Harmon went back to his wife, and they all swam to where the children were. He bid his children goodbye, saying he will be back soon, and then he and Jed swam on, with the children waving at him with big smiles on their faces. Jed swam with Harmon through what could be a merpeople neighborhood since there were structures much like Harmon and Katney's home, and there were merpeople swimming around. He ogled at all the merpeople who he passed, and some were looking at him, and children were pointing. Why were they intrigued with seeing another merperson?

"Mommy, look at his ears!" shouted some merchild. Oh, _that's _why they were staring.

He swam on out of the neighborhood, and came to what looked like a town. They passed what looked like shops and came into a town square, but it wasn't the square or the amount of merpeople bustling around in it that left Jed's jaw hanging open, it was the spectacular pointed palace a ways off. Jed had an idea of what the palace looked like, since he heard it from Ariel six years ago when she and her family visited Montressor, he just hadn't imagined that it would be this grand and beautiful. It shimmered in the water from the sunlight coming through the water from above.

"Wow..." Jed muttered in awe.

"Leave your mouth hanging open like any longer and guppies will start swimming down your throat."

Jed promptly shut his mouth, noticing little fish swimming around, along with the merpeople. "Sorry, I've been told about Atlantica and its palace, it's just... I've never ever thought I would see it in person. Mainly because I was a person before, with legs."

"I still can't figure out how you were transformed from a human to a merperson..."

Jed was about to say half-human, but kept his mouth shut. They swam on, and the palace came closer. "Well, I'll figure it out eventually. You said that King Triton is the only creature that has magical powers?"

"As far as we know, yes. I mean, Ursula has a sister, but I doubt she has powers."

"Ursula has a sister?" Jed asked, surprised. "Then she _must_ have powers! But why the heck would she turn a random guy like me into a merperson?"

"Beats me. She's not a good person, as far as I heard from my parents. I was a small child when Ursula was at large. I was only five years old when she was killed in that war on the beach."

Jed's eyes widened. "You know about that war?"

"Who doesn't? It marked the end of Ursula's schemes and evil doings. It was a pretty big deal."

Jed couldn't help himself. He blurted out, "My older brother led that war, along with my father. It was my father who made the shot the killed Ursula."

Harmon stopped Jed by grabbing his arm. Jed was about to protest, but Harmon asked, eyes wide, "Your _father_ made the shot the killed Ursula?!"

"Yes. He had a bazooka gun, and that made her blow up. It was pretty disgusting, according to him and my brother. They got bits of her all over them."

Harmon's mouth pulled into a grin, and he started shaking Jed's arm, which shook his whole body. "That's amazing! You have to tell King Triton all this." He came up close to his face. "You'll be famous around here once people found out that your brother led that army, and that your father killed the sea witch!"

Jed stared at the merman, not knowing what to say. Jim's voice played in his thoughts, telling him not to let his head get too big. But still, the thought of being famous sounds awesome. He let himself free of Harmon's hold. "Um... maybe we should just keep going."

"Sure, sure, let's go." They swam on. "Wow... this is incredible."

Jed smirked at how amazed Harmon was. Jed never thought about how important it was that that sea witch was killed. She had Ariel in her clutches for a time, as well as so many others. These merpeople, and even other sea life, most likely praised the heavens when she was killed. By Long John Silver, his own father.

"Alright, we're at the entrance," Jed heard and he looked up and gasped. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the sea palace was right in front of them, towering over them. The place was huge! Maybe twice the height of the castle he came from, and that's saying something, since that castle is about ten stories high.

"Holy Kinapus..." Jed muttered. "Look at this place."

"It's quite something, itsn't it? Now, I can take you as far as the entrance doors, but from there, you're on your own. Just tell the guards at the door that you have information about the princesses. That will get you in."

"The princesses? Meaning my sister-in-law Ariel and her sister Alana?"

"Yes. King Triton will see you when he finds out that you're related to them."

Jed nodded, not having much of a choice. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

They swam up a pathway to a set of large double doors, and saw two mermen floating there on the sides, and both had on helmets and breastplates, and they held spears. Jed gulped as his pulse rose in fear that he may not be able to get into the palace, and may be chased by these two buff mermen with razor-sharp spears.

"Good luck, Jed," Harmon said and patted his shoulder. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you."

The merman was off and Jed looked up at the double doors that were made out of wood. Maybe from an old sunken ship? Jed came up to one of the guards and cleared his throat. The guard looked at him. "What is your business?" he asked in a deep voice that startled Jed.

Jed can't appear nervous. He straightened out his body like he was standing tall confident. "I came to speak with King Triton. I have news regarding his daughters Ariel and Alana."

The guard smirked. "Of course you do."

"No, really, I do. I'm Princess Ariel's husband's brother."

The guard looked him up and down. He pointed to Jed's blue fin. "How can you be the brother of the princess's human husband with a fin?" He gave Jed a daring look.

"That's just why I need to talk to King Triton. Something strange happened to me, and I need an explanation for it."

"No one sees the elderly king without an appointment. Be on your way."

"Hey, but—"

Both guards came up to Jed and pointed their spears at his face. "Move along, young man," said the other guard in a voice that reminded him of his father whenever he was irritated or angry. Jed put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

So much for that. Jed turned and swam back down the path and stopped where he and Harmon were before. He blew air—no water—out of his mouth in annoyance. "I guess it makes sense. My story's pretty crazy, and unbelievable to the people here." He waved his fin around. "I just want to know what the heck happened to me! You would think that they would let me in after I said that I'm Ariel's brother-in-law."

"You're Ariel's brother-in-law?"

Jed turned his head at the small voice, but could only see merpeople and random fish passing him, and some gave him looks. Honestly, does he look that strange to them when there are such things as octopeople? "Who said that?"

"Me, over here."

Jed turned again and saw a pudgy yellow fish with blue stripes on his back. He cocked his head at the fish, looked around, then back at the fish. "You were talking to me?"

"Yes. You said that you're Ariel's brother-in-law, right?"

"Well, technically, I'm her half-brother-in-law. Her husband and I have different fathers."

The fish's eyes widened and he grinned. "Really, you're related to Ariel? King Triton's daughter Ariel?"

"Yes..." Jed said, wondering what the fish was so excited about.

"I haven't seen Ariel for so many years! You would think that she would at least come out to the beach when I come to visit her. I'm one of her best friends. Well, at least I was. The last time I spoke to her was when she was here to get Alana after Alana decided to become a human."

Jed stared at the fish for a moment. A small fish, yellow, Ariel's friend... It hit him. He pointed to the fish. "You're Flounder!"

The fish's grin broadened. "Yes, I am! She's told you about me?"

"Yes. You and Sebastian."

"Oh, wow... wait until Sebastian hears about this! And King Triton!"

"Can you take me in to talk to him?"

"Knowing who you are, I think he would want you to talk to him. He worries for Ariel and Alana, and he would love to meet his grandchildren. Ariel has how many kids does Ariel and Alana have?"

"Ariel has five and Alana has one."

Flounder swam around in excitement. "Wow! Five? Holy barnacles!"

"So... can you really get me in to see King Triton? The guards won't let me in. I have to ask him about what happened to me. As you can see, I have a fin, when I didn't have one before. It's like the reverse of what happened to Ariel all those years ago."

Flounder eyed Jed's fin. "Oh, that makes sense! I didn't even think about that. How'd you get the fin when you were human before?"

Half-human. "Like I said, that's what I want to figure out. I was on the beach one thing, trying to spy out a mermaid, and then I was swept out to sea and almost drowned. I blacked out and woke up as a merman."

Flounder's eyes seemed to get wider, and Jed wondered how they did that. "Whoa, okay, yeah, we definitely need to get you in to see King Triton. There's no way that you would be able to change into a merman without magic. C'mon, follow me. I know a way into the palace without using the front entrance doors."

Jed stared at the fish for a moment, then went on and followed him. What luck he had that he met up with Ariel's past best friend. Sure he's a fish, but so is he. Half of one, that is. He swam on around the massive palace, and he and Flounder hid behind rocks and columns so they couldn't be seen by other merpeople swimming around the palace. As they escaped from out behind a rock, they swam near what looked like some sort of courtyard in the back of the palace. It had plants in it that looked like bushes with flowers, and plants that looked like odd trees. And there were statures of merpeople in a couple places. A lone merwoman... or girl? ... was sitting on a stone bench of sorts. Just sitting there, looking down at the ground. Her brown hair shimmered all around her head, and her purple fin sparkled. She wore shells over her chest, and they were the color of her fin.

"This way," Jed heard Flounder say and Jed tore his gaze away from the young and pretty merwoman. He followed Flounder until they came to a single door, made of wood. "Through here. This a door that leads into the kitchen area. Years ago, Ariel and I used to escape through here whenever we didn't want to be seen." He looked at his fins. "Could you open it for me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Jed did so and they went on in. Jed's heart pounded with anticipation at what could await him in this grand sea palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Where on Earth is Jed? Liliana saw him go in the direction of the beach, but when she went out to look for him after feeling sorry for herself, she saw that he was nowhere to be found on the beach. Where could he have gone? To the stables to hide from her? Was he feeling sorry for himself, as well? They both want to be together, but they can't because of the _stupid _rule regarding the royals and the palace workers. Maybe she'll just leave it all for now. She should go and lie down in her room, and stay in there until tomorrow. But then she'll see him and will remember how wonderful it felt to have his lips on hers, and the shiver that ran through her when he grabbed her waist. And she won't be able to feel that again for a while.

She took in and let out a large breath and walked up to the garden path leading back to the castle. She made it to the veranda when both Melody and Nathan walked through the back doors. Their eyes were big, bright, and filled with excitement. She had to smile at seeing her cousins so happy, even if she had a broken heart herself.

"Liliana, hi!" Melody exclaimed. "Have you seen Jed? Mother told us that he was out on the beach and we came to see if he's still there. We haven't been able to spend any time with him since he's been so busy with guard duty. Now he has his first day off and we can finally spend some time with him."

"So, have you seen him?" asked Nathan, and the salty sea wind whipped his stark red hair. Liliana bit her bottom lip and her cousins definitely noticed.

"What?" Melody asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Liliana was dying to say something about her feelings for Jed, feelings that started even before he came. She was so intrigued with the idea of having a half-alien person in the palace, and she knew that he was young, tall and toned. She didn't expect him to be so handsome and kind. "Um... it's nothing, just... I think Jed may have left somewhere to be alone... because of me. I mean, he went out to the beach, but he's not there."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. "He left somewhere because of you? What happened?"

Melody, another woman, came up to her, observing her. "Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?"

Nathan's eyes widened and he looked between Liliana and his sister. "Wait, what? What about the rule about how royals and castle workers not being involved?"

"Yes, there's that rule, but you can't help who you fall in love with," Melody quipped, and she turned her attention to Lilliana again. "We all could see the sparks between you and Jed when you two first met."

Liliana didn't know what else to do. She nodded, and Nathan gasped, but Melody nodded, knowing that's what was going on. "Yes," Liliana said. "I fell in love with Jed, and I know now that he fell in love with me, too, but we can't be together."

Melody squealed and she hooked her arm with her cousin's. "You _have _to tell me what happened. And I promise, Nathan and myself will not say a thing." Right, Nathan?" She gave her younger brother a pointed look.

"But..." he started, but then sighed, giving in. "Alright."

The three young adults went walking back down into the garden, where Liliana and Jed had their special moment. They stopped and both Melody and Nathan faced Liliana, and she looked down at the grass. She knew that Melody was on her side, but Nathan didn't seem to thrilled that his cousin broke the rules. She gave him a glare.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, Nathan, like I did something horribly wrong?"

Nathan's features softened. "I'm sorry, it's just... we all know very well how important that rule is."

"I'm well aware, and we've already established that a person can't help who they fall in love with, and because Jed and I fell in love with each other, but can't be together, he ran away."

"I don't think he ran away, Liliana," Melody said gently and touched her arm. "He's probably off somewhere sulking and feelings sorry for himself because you two can't be together."

"I don't mean run away like that, I mean left somewhere to be away from me."

Melody nodded. "What happened between the two of you? Tell me everything!"

Liliana recalled watching Jed from her balcony and seeing him playing with his little nieces and nephew, and how her heart melted at the sight of seeing him so loving with them and they so loving with him. "I... saw him on the beach playing with the young ones in the tide pools, and I followed him after he left the beach. I followed him into the garden here, right in this exact spot, and we... well, we talked for a little bit, and he revealed his fears of not being accepted by the other guards here as well as the younger members of his family, just because he looks different and is different."

Melody's brows creased. "What? He was worried that we and the guards wouldn't like him? That absurd."

"Yeah, we think he's awesome," Nathan added. "He had nothing to worry about."

"I think he realized that, since the younger ones love him, and the guards thinks he's great—I've noticed."

"So... how did this lead to you to revealing your feelings for each other?" Melody asked as they stood by that rose bush.

Lilian's cheeks heated a bit at the memory. "Well... he was concerned about being different and... I let him know that I thought that he's handsome. Uniquely handsome. And we expressed how much we hated the no-royals-or-palace-workers-being-involved rule, especially him. He said so. I knew what he meant and... couldn't help myself. I leaned in a kissed him."

Melody gasped and Nathan's eyes widened. "You kissed _him_? You made the first move? Way to go!"

Liliana smiled. "Yeah... and he kissed me back. I could have melted in my shoes. But he said that we can't be because of that stupid rule, but he wants to. He wants to be with me, and I knew it, so... I kissed him again."

"_You kissed him again_?" Nathan asked, still not seeming happy about this. "Oh my gosh..."

"Yes, I did. We kissed a total of three times, actually, and I think the last one was more of a goodbye kiss, and a rather heated one. Oh, my legs turned to jelly when he strode over and kissed me when he was about to walk away. He kissed me to prove that he wants me, but he agreed to wait until he's done with his guardsman duties. After that, he left to the beach. I stayed here sulking in the garden for a bit, but then I decided to go and find him on the beach and convince him again to be in a secret relationship, but... he wasn't on the beach." Tears came to her eyes and a horrible thought came to her. "What if he jumped in the ocean because he was so depressed that he can't be with me?"

Melody came and rapped an arm around her shoulders and shook it a little. "Hey, hey, Jed's not like that. He wouldn't do something so reckless and dangerous." She brought Liliana out to face her, and Liliana's chest spasmed with a sob. "Like we thought before, he's probably in the stables or hiding somewhere in the castle, being away from everyone for a while. Just don't think too much about this, okay?"

Liliana nodded, wanting to believe her cousin and friend. "Okay. I just worry. A broken heart can do nasty things."

"I don't think the guy's heart is broken," Nathan said. "It may be hurting a little since you two can't be together, but I don't think it's broken. Honestly, you're being melodramatic, Liliana. Both you and Melody really need to stop reading those sappy romance novels."

Liliana smiled and wrapped her male cousin in a hug, and Melody joined in as well. "Thanks you two. Where would I be without you?"

"You'd be here in the garden crying your eyes out," Nathan said, and both Liliana and Melody chuckled.

"Let's go back into the castle and get something to eat," Melody said. "I think it'll help you feel better."

"Okay, let's do that."

The three started to walk through the garden and back up to the castle. As they were walking up the stairs to the back veranda, Liliana said, "Please, please promise me that neither of you will tell anyone about this. I don't want to be yelled at, and I don't Jed to get in trouble."

Melody put an arm around Liliana's shoulders. "I already promised. As did Adam." She gave her younger brother another pointed look."

"Okay, okay, I promise. Honestly, I don't want Jed to leave. I think he's my favorite cousin."

"Hey!" Liliana quipped and they all started laughing and Melody was happy for the lighter atmosphere. They all made it into the castle and headed to the kitchen. Hopefully Jed isn't too torn up about all this. When she sees him tomorrow, she can talk to him again and they can agree to be just friends until he's done with being a guard. She knows now that he won't risk getting kicked out by having a secret romance with her.

That will be the plan. She'll talk to him tomorrow when he's on a break. Or, she'll meet him while he's on his way to breakfast. Yes. She'll do that.

* * *

Jed and Flounder swam through the back door that led to the kitchen, according to Flounder. When they came in, Jed saw jars of little sea creatures that weren't fish, jars of what looked like seaweed, and other undersea plants. This must be the storage room for the kitchen.

"Through here," said Flounder and the two swam through a doorway into what very much looked like a kitchen, but not one that Jed has ever seen before. Of course there wasn't a stove since this is underwater, but there was a surface where food was cooking in a glass jar with a lid, maybe seaweed or some other aquatic plant. How it was being cooked, Jed had no idea.

Someone came through another doorway, a rather large merman that wore an apron and hat, and who had a dark green fin. The chef? Jed quickly hid behind a crate on impulse, as to not be seen, and so did Flounder. Jed watched the merman with a belly as he checked what was cooking. "The heat needs to be turned up," he muttered and turned a knob under the flat surface where the glass pot was. Jed saw bubbles and the plant in the jar noticeably changed color, like plants do when they're cooked. His eyes widened.

"How...?" he whispered, and Flounder came up next to his face.

"Things are cooked with underwater volcanoes. That knob there makes covers and uncovers the spout to the volcano. If it's fully open, the food will cook instantly since it's so hot. When it's opened partially, the food will cook slower."

"Huh, that's interesting." He paused. "But a volcano? Won't it erupt?"

"These ones are small, and won't erupt like a normal undersea volcano. No magma comes up, just really hot steam that enters the water. The kitchen was put in this spot for a reason—there are at least three of those little volcanoes in this room that can help cook the food."

Jed was beginning to understand. "Oh, okay."

"Now c'mon. We can escape when he's not looking."

They swam for it as the chef's back was turned and exited through a door. They came into a spacious room that looked like a dining room with a long granite table, and chairs made out of the same rock. Jed ogled at it for a moment, and then followed Flounder out of the room and into a hallway that had no ceiling. Ariel was right there—no ceiling in the less private rooms. He noticed that the dining room was covered, and even had a chandelier-like thing hanging from the ceiling.

"This way to the throne room," Flounder said, and they swam on and Jed took in his surroundings. This palace was certainly different than the palace above the surface, with no carpets, not suits of armor, not paintings… He looked up and saw straight to the tip of the building. His jaw dropped open.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"You can see clear to the top! And... no stairs. How do people get up there to those top floors?"

"Swim," Flounder simply said and Jed wanted to face-palm himself. Duh. They can just swim up to those top floors.

"Oh, that makes sense."

They swam on, and someone suddenly came out from behind a corner and Jed rammed into them. Flounder gasped, and Jed felt fear shoot through him. Oh crap, they got caught. When Jed saw who he rammed into, his heart jumped. He was staring at a very pretty girl with brown hair, waving all around her head, and big green eyes that shined. His mouth opened slightly, attempted to apologize, but nothing came out.

"Hello," she said in a surprised voice.

"Hi..." was all he could manage to say.

She looked to Flounder, and Jed noticed that she batted her eyelashes. _Batted_. He thought girls only did that in films. And why would she be batting her eyelashes at _him_? He recalled Liliana saying that he was handsome in a unique way. Maybe this girl thought so?

"A new friend of yours, Flounder?" she asked in a voice that resembled Liliana's.

"Um... Flounder started, "Yeah, yeah, he is. I wanted to introduce him to King Triton."

"Why do you want to introduce him to Grandfather if he's just your friend?"

Jed started. He blurted out, "Grandfather?"

"Yes," she said to him and gave him a radiant smile. "I am Nadina, daughter of King Triton's oldest daughter Attina. What's your name?"

"I'm Jedediah, but most people just call me Jed."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Jed."

Jed had to make sure of something. "You're King Triton's granddaughter... that means you're Ariel's niece! And Liliana's cousin!" No wonder she sounds like her, and resembles her, for that matter. Wait, is she the girl he saw in that courtyard earlier?

"Why, yes... I haven't met my aunt before since she went off and married some human man. And I don't know who Liliana is."

Jed's heart pinch. He was going to say that that _some human man _is his amazing half-brother. Flounder slapped a fin over his mouth before he could say anything. "Well, we should be off, Nadina," he said and swam on. "C'mon, Jed!"

Jed glanced a Nadina one last time and he was off with Flounder. They swam down a long hallway and passed merpeople that could be servants, judging by their hair pieces, on the woman, and the men had little black bow ties at their neck and carried trays with one hand like a waiter. Jed and Flounder passed about five of them before they stopped a large opening.

"They all gave me funny looks. It's my ears." He started for a moment. Nadina didn't even mention his ears, or even looked at them.

"It's because you're a new face. Everyone knows everyone here."

"Okay, so… what's through there?"

"The throne room. You can hear King Triton's voice right now."

Jed's heart jumped and sped up at hearing the king's voice through the opening. He's really going to meet the King Triton, King of the Ocean, Ariel's father, as well as Adana's. And Liliana's and the rest of his cousins' grandfather."

"You ready?" asked Flounder.

"Yes. I think so. Maybe."

Flounder slapped a fin on his bare back. "It'll be fine. Once he finds out who you are, he'll be willing to listen to your story, and hopefully he can help. Actually, there's no doubt that he can. He had powers and can change your fin back to legs. Well, if he didn't do this to you, which I doubt he did. He's been here all day as far as I know."

Jed nodded, also doubting that King of the Ocean did this to him. Why would he, anyway? He doesn't even know him.

"In we go," Flounder said and Jed followed the fish in through the large opening, and he had to move some plant vines away. Once he entered, he gaped at the grand room, open, without a ceiling, and made all of smooth blue stone. There was a path that led up to the throne. Jed followed the path with his eyes, and there he was. King Triton himself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jed has been in the presence of only one king, King Eric, and he was fine. He was even excited to meet him, mainly because the man is Jim's best friend, but this time... even though this is his sister-in-law's father, Jed was shaking in his boots. Well, shaking in his fins, if that makes sense. Nonetheless, he was pretty darn nervous about meeting the King of the Ocean, a being who was even in children's stories on Montessor.

The elderly king with flowing snow-white hair and beard caught sight of Jed and Flounder swimming into the throne room. Jed thought it odd that there were no guards posted at the entrance on either side, like in the castle. Maybe things are run differently here. The king was sitting on his throne, and Jed thought it amusing that the merman looked completely bored until Flounder and Jed swam in.

"Flounder, how can I help you?" He looked to Jed. "Who is your friend here?"

Jed's nerves eased a bit at the king's smooth, polite voice and wrinkled face. He reminded Jed of the friendly elderly humans that would visit the Benbow Inn and Jed would talk to them now and again.

Flounder swam up to the king and Jed followed. The yellow fish with blue stripes said to him, "Your Majesty, if I may, I would like you to meet Jed. He is brand new to the city, and he wishes to speak with you about something dramatic that happened to him."

The old king handled his beard a bit, eyeing Jed. "Well, Flounder, I cannot meet every new-comer to the city, as much as I would like to. But young man, you are already here. What is your concern?"

Jed looked to Flounder, then to the King. "Well, first off, Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Jedediah John Silver, but everyone calls me Jed. I have heard about you from my family, who are from this city. Well, two members of it are." He paused for a moment, Ariel's name pushing at his lips. "Your Majesty, one of those family members is Ariel, and the other is Alana."

King Triton sat up in his throne, clearly interested now. "You are related to my Ariel and Alana? How can that be? They are living in that castle, married to humans."

"Indeed, that is true, Your Majesty. They are. Ariel... she is my sister-in-law, married to my half-brother James Hawkins, and Alana is married to King Eric, the man who Ariel was once in love with, and the man who is the reason why she first chose to become a human."

King Triton stared at Jed in disbelief, and eyed his fin. "If you are who you say you are, why is it that you have a fin?"

Jed knew that this wouldn't make sense to the king since he has a fin and not two legs. "That is what brings me to what happened to me. You see... I wasn't a merman before today, I was a human. Well, half-human since my mother is human and my father is a different species. Anyway, I had two legs, not a fin, when I woke up this morning."

King Triton didn't respond to that right away, nor did he flinch. He eyed Jed's tail, and then the top of his head where his ears are. At least _they _can prove that he is not all human. The king asked, "And how do you suppose you acquired your fin?"

He was testing Jed. It would make sense since this was an unbelievable thing that happened. Jed wouldn't believe it if he was told it by someone else. Jed took a deep breath, filling his lungs with water, and then let it out. "I don't know, Your Majesty. I mean, I have an idea." The king waited for him to continue. "I was standing on the beach earlier today, and I spotted a mermaid out in the waves. Curious, I went into the water to get a closer look, but the waves took me out to sea, and I couldn't swim back. The waves engulfed me and I thought I drowned, but I woke up underwater with a fin. I was shocked out of my mind, and, honestly, I think I'm dreaming all this."

King Triton didn't say anything for a minute, and Jed's heart hammered with anticipation for his response. Finally, after another minute, the king said, "That _is _quite the story, Mr. Silver."

"Yes, it is, Your Majesty. But that is what happened to me."

King Triton's eyes turned firm. "There is a strict law against merpeople going to the surface, _and _the only being in this whole ocean that wields enough power to turn a human into a merperson is me. And only me."

"Yes, I know that, Your Majesty, but..."

"I have heard enough tales from my people, convincing me that they turned into a merperson by some unknown mermaid."

Jed's mouth dropped open, not believing that he's not the first to come to the king with this concern. "Your Majesty, other have come to you with this same problem?"

"Yes, half-a-dozen times before, in the past ten years. It is all a ruse to have me turn them into a human just so they can live among the humans like my two daughters are. We were once one with the humans, but once the humans tried to dive down to Atlantica, hoping that they would live, they drown. That is why there is no communicating with the humans anymore, like it was before Ariel made the choice to live on land."

Jed knew where the king was going with this. "This isn't a ruse, Your Majesty, I promise you. Please, I really don't know what to do here. I mean... earlier today, I was on the beach with Ariel and her three youngest children Adam, Adele and Marie. I was going to spend some time with their older siblings Melody and Nathan, but I was enchanted by that mermaid I saw." Lilian's face came to mind. "And I'm pretty sure all of them are going to think I ran away because of something that happened between me and Alana's daughter Liliana."

King Triton eyes widened, and he stared at Jed in shock. "You know the names of all of my grandchildren. No one under the ocean knows their names but me. Ariel and Alana's own sisters don't even know their names."

Wow, seriously? Their own family doesn't know their names?

The king swam up to Jed, and Jed noticed how big this merman was. He had a very broad chest, a green fin about a foot longer than Jed's, and the large amount of hair and beard made the merman seem even more massive. His eyes became serious. "I have half a mind to believe your story," said the king, and stood—swam?—up straight and clasped his hands behind his back. "Alright. If what you said is true, I will transform you back into a merman, but tomorrow since I have other business to attend to today."

Jed gasped. He couldn't help it. "Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, Your Majesty!"

"Yes, I will do so tomorrow morning at first light, and up near the surface, near to shore." He stared hard at Jed. "But, there is a catch to this. I will turn you human, but as soon as you get to shore, tell Ariel and Alana that I want to see them. I will stay where I am and you will go into the castle and inform my daughters and their families that I would like to see them. If they come, then I will know that your tale is true. If not, then I will know you lied to me, and lying to the king is a grave crime that will put you into prison, understood?"

Jed eyed his hard blue eyes and took in his serious tone. "Yes, Your Majesty, I will do that. I know for a fact that both Ariel and Alana want to see you and the rest of their family. Ariel was just telling me today that she would like her children to meet their grandfather."

The king's features softened. "She did, did she?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I promise you. I wouldn't lie to a king, especially the King of the Ocean."

King Triton stared at Jed for a moment longer, then turned and sat on his throne. "Flounder."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Where is has that red crab run off to? I need him here."

"Oh, um... I am not sure, Your Majesty. I think I saw him just outside, but he didn't see us."

"Well, call him in."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Jed thought a moment, remembering what Ariel has told him. "Are you referring to Sabastian? The little red crab that was Ariel's friend?"

The king's brows rose. "You know of Sebastian?" He looked to Flounder. "You did not tell him of my right-hand, did you, Flounder?"

"No, Your Majesty."

King Triton sighed. "Very well. Flounder, find Betty and have her find a room for Mr. Silver here, just until tomorrow. You two may leave."

Jed's heart jumped. He gets a room? In the palace? What?

"Yes, Your Majesty. C'mon, Jed."

The two swam out of the throne room and Jed let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Wow... I can't believe that happened. I don't think he believes me fully, but when I go back and tell Ariel and all of them what happened, and everyone comes onto the beach to meet King Triton, he'll know that I was telling the truth." He paused. "And I'll be able to tell Liliana that I didn't leave because of her."

"Who's Liliana?"

"Alana's only child, a daughter who's around my age, and is the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. We kinda had a thing going on, but it's not allowed since the royals and castle workers can't be involved."

"Wow, really? It's the same here. The palace workers and the royals can't be in any romantic relationship. I remember Ariel and her sisters hated that rule since we have a lot of young men working in the palace and just outside it—the guards and the Aqua Corps. That's why most of the sisters left to marry princes from other kingdoms. Attina and Adella still live here, though. Attina broke the rules and married Charles, who was a butler here a while ago, and is now the head palace guard. Adella married James, who was a guard here before, but is now head of the Aqua Corps. Well, he's second captain since King Triton is the general."

Now Jed knows where Adele's name came from. But something didn't make sense. "They have guards here? I didn't see any near the throne room."

"King Triton doesn't like to have guards there. He said once it's like he's being babysat."

"They're watching out for him, though."

"He has guards in the throne room, they're just not seen, as to not intimidate people who come in to see him."

Jed nodded. "That's smart, actually. I should tell King Eric to start doing that."

"King Eric? Wow, memories... Ariel going to Ursula and changing into a human just for him. But then she went and fell in love with another man, and it was all pointless."

"That man was my brother, Flounder," Jed said with a hint of annoyance. "And it was totally meant to be. They're still stupid in love with each other. And they have five kids, and I wouldn't be surprised if they have more."

"It runs in the family, having a lot of kids. King Triton had eight daughters."

Jed nodded, and saw a speck of red, and it scurried along the floor. He pointed. "Hey, isn't that Sebastian?"

Flounder's fish eyes widened. "Yeah, that is! I forgot I was supposed to get him. Sebastian!"

The little creature jumped and scurried over. "What is it dis time, Flounder? I have tings I have to do."

The little crab has an accent. And he's kinda cute. He could see how these two sea creatures would be Ariel's friends. Flounder said, "Yeah, don't we all. King Triton wants to see you. We just talked with him, and now he needs you for something."

The little crustacean looked up at Jed. "Who's dis?"

"A new friend. His name's Jed. It's a long story. Now you should get in there before he yells at me. He wanted me to get you."

The crab scurried along, and Jed said, "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Ariel's told me about you."

Sebastian stopped. "Ariel?" He turned to face him. "You know Ariel?"

"Yeah, she's my sister-in-law. The man that she married, that's my half-brother, James Hawkins."

"It's a long story, like I said," Flounder told him at seeing the crab's open-mouthed shocked expression. "Now get in there, why don't ya? I'm sure King Triton will tell you all about Jed."

The crab pointed a claw at him. "I will here dis story, you hear me? I haven't seen Ariel in nearly twenty years."

"Same here," Flounder muttered.

The crab left and Jed and Flounder swam off and away from the throne room entrance. Jed looked at Flounder. "You guys haven't seen Ariel in almost twenty years? Are fish and other sea creatures not allowed near the surface, too?"

"Just the merpeople aren't allowed. I've gone to the surface many times before, it's just, you I can never know when Ariel is going to be out on the beach."

"That makes sense."

They swam down a hallway, and they passed a mermaid who could be a maid since she wore a white and black top made from shells. She eyed Jed and winked at him. _Winked_. She passed and he looked after her. She was really pretty, with jet-black hair like Liliana, and fair skin like her as well. He really can't wait to get back to his human form and talk to Liliana. He can agree that they'll be just be friends, at least until the time of his guarding duties are up. And, he needs to assure her that he didn't disappear because of her.

"There's Betty," said Flounder and he saw that they were in another corridor.

"Who?"

"The head housekeeper. She's the boss of all the maids and butlers, like the head palace guard is the head of all the guards."

"Huh, okay, so... we have to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

They swam over to the plump merwoman with a purple tail, and she wore a similar outfit to that maid, and her graying brown hair was up in a bun. She saw them and she gasped. "Oh my, so you are the new arrival?"

"Yeah..." Jed said. "You were already told about me?"

"Oh, yes, I was informed by one of King Triton's guards. I am just on my way to get your room ready. Come, Mr. Silver."

Jed was impressed that she was already told, after only a few minutes of Jed being out of the throne room. He and Flounder followed the merwoman down the hall, turned a corner and went down another one, and then they came into the area where Jed looked up into the height of the palace. And they started to swim up and up, and Jed shivered at being so high, even if he's in water. They swam down a hallway and came to a wooden door.

"This is it," Betty said and went in. They came into a room about the size of the dining area in the Benbow Inn, and there was a four-poster bed with blankets that didn't look like they were made out of material, but some type of woven plant. Betty went and turned down the bed and re-positioned shell decorations on the walls. She came up to Jed. "Well, everything is in good order. Let me know if you need anything."

She left and Jed stared at the room and went over to the balcony and gasped. "Whoa, look at the view! King Triton wanted to give me _this _room?"

Flounder came up and looked out at all of Atlantica—the main square, the shops, the neighborhood and on until he saw where he woke up, near those stone columns. "I think he really wants your story to be true. I think he gave you one of the good rooms _since _he believes you."

"Like I said before, I don't know if he does." He gripped the balcony's ledge. "Well, he'll believe me tomorrow after I bring Ariel, Alana and everyone out to see him."

"I'll be there. I can't wait to see Ariel. I miss her so much."

"She misses you, too."

The new friends looked out over the breathtaking undersea city. Maybe when he wakes up tomorrow, he'll realize that this is all a dream. Is it, though? Jim proved true the stories of Treasure Planet, and now... Jed can prove true the stories about an undersea city. Well, Ariel and Alana are proof that it exists and they nor Jim would lie about it being real.

He took in and let out a deep breath. Real or not, dream or not, he just wants to get back to the castle, and he's going to stay the night in an undersea palace before he can go back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all! Sorry it took a while to get another chapter up. Life got in the way, and I started playing videogames for the second time in my 28 years, and got caught up with that. Anyway, here's another chapter! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He wasn't there. Liliana hoped that she would run into him on his way to breakfast, but he wasn't there in the hallway with Cadet McGillans, the cadet was with another guard. She had asked where Jed was, but the blonde cadet said he never came back to his room. That sent Liliana into a panic. Maybe he really _did _run away because of her!

She held her long sky-blue dress up as she ran down to where Lieutenant Hawkins' office is. She passed guards on her way, and they stared after her as she passed them, but she didn't have time to think about their reaction to the princess running as fast as she could down the hallways. Once in front of the office doors, she tried to catch her breath. She's going to tell Lieutenant Hawkins that Jed's not here, and that will lead her to tell them _why_ he's not here. It would be best to tell his brother first since he's family, and not her father because he warned her not long ago to not get too close to the guards.

She knocked and a "come in" came from the other side. She went in and saw Lieutenant Hawkins, as well as Ariel and little Marie, who was sitting on her father's lap. Her face heated up at the tender scene of Lieutenant Hawkins holding and smiling at his littlest daughter and youngest child. Ariel saw Liliana first.

"Princess Liliana, good morning."

"Good morning," she said and Lieutenant Hawkins looked up.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Yes, yes, good morning," she said with impatience. "I have to tell the two of you something, and... honestly, you're not going to like it. And... promise not to get angry with me or Jed. Especially Jed."

"Now why would we get upset with my younger brother?" Cadet Hawkins asked, and little Marie squealed "Bounce me more, daddy!" and he did so as she was on his lap and she laughed gleefully. How adorable.

"Because... he isn't here. I mean, in the palace, and it's because of me."

Lieutenant Hawkins' face turned serious and he stood up and handed his daughter to Ariel, and the cute little girl protested that she wanted to be held by her daddy longer. "What do you mean that Jed isn't in the palace?"

"Well..." She looked to Ariel, and then back to the annoyed lieutenant. "Please, hear me out, and don't get angry. It will only make me more stressed about this whole situation."

Ariel put a hand on Lieutenant Hawkins' shoulder and he noticeably eased down a little. "Very well. What do you think happened to him?"

Her heart hammered as she was about to reveal this secret. "I talked with him yesterday in the garden, and... we revealed our feelings for each other. We want to be together, but can't, and I think that's why Jed is gone. I think he's avoiding me since it hurts too much. At least, it hurts for me."

Lieutenant Hawkins stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. She could tell that he was very not okay with this, but he kept a straight face. He waked out from behind his desk and stood in front of her. "You say that you two revealed your feelings for each other?"

"Yes, and I know we did wrong because of that rule, and now I feel terribly that I did it in the first place because Jed most likely fears that he'll get kicked out. And... my father would be furious about it since he set that rule in the first place. He may even kick Jed out himself."

Lieutenant Hawkins was about to say something, but Ariel came up, touched his shoulder with her hand, stopping him from speaking, and she stepped up to Liliana. She gave her a kind look. "I think we all know that Eric wouldn't throw Cadet Silver out just for revealing his feelings for you and you for him. And Jim wouldn't do that, either." She looked back and gave her husband a look, and he cleared his throat, like saying that's not true, but he has no choice but to follow it or his wife is going be mad at him.

"Really?" Liliana asked, hopeful. "Jed won't be kicked out?"

"Not right now," Ariel said, and she re-positioned Marie on her hip. "How about you all go check with the other guards and see if he just hasn't gotten out of bed?"

"I already talked with Cadet McGillans, Jed's roommate, and he said that he never returned last night." Fear pricked her heart. "He went out to the beach after we talked, and I'm worried that he did something, like jumped into the ocean because of what happened between us."

Ariel gave Liliana a sympathetic look, and Lieutenant Hawkins stepped up to them, sighing long and hard. "Jed wouldn't do something like that. He has a strong head on his shoulders. I think we should do as Ariel said and ask the other guards, starting with Cadet McGillans, then the other guards and staff, to see if they have seen them. But if all that fails, we go to the King."

Liliana felt desperation shoot through her. "Oh, please, don't, Lieutenant. Like I said, he will be unhappy with me and with Jed. I know my father's a good man, but when people break his rules..."

"I'll speak with him if it comes to it, Princess," Lieutenant Hawkins said. "Now, you and I will go to the guards and ask questions."

"Me, too?"

"Yes, since you are the one who first noticed him gone."

He still had an annoyed look in his eyes, and Ariel noticed it, too. "Jim, how about just you talk to them? Liliana's already so shaken up about this. Her and I will go and get some tea in the living room, and you can meet us there when you have some information."

Lieutenant Hawkins thought about that for a moment, and Liliana was thankful Ariel was present, along with Marie. Their presence has helped Lieutenant Hawkins stay cool about all this. "Alright. I'll go and come and find you after. Excuse me."

He left out the door and Liliana let out a breath. "Oh, goodness, that was difficult to say. Thank you for being here, Ariel. It made it a lot, easier."

"What about me?" Marie piped up, and Liliana smiled and caressed the girl's soft cheek.

"You helped out a lot, too. Your daddy really loves you, you know."

"I know. He says it all the time. And he says it to mommy a lot, too."

Liliana smiled at that and met Ariel's blue eyes. Fear pricked her heart again. "I really hope bad things don't result from this. It's just, I fell for Jed at first sight, and it was the same for him, too. We couldn't help ourselves..."

Ariel nodded. "I know how that feels. It was like that for me when I first saw your father, and the same when I saw Jim for the first time." She chuckled. "I suppose I fell in love rather easily when I was younger. The point is, you can't help who you fall in love with, and I think Jed is a good young man with a good heart. And the children love him."

"I know," Liliana said. "I've seen him with them." She pursed her lips. "Um, Ariel, Jed and I kissed in the garden, three times. I didn't mention that to Lieutenant Hawkins since he already seemed pretty irritated. I just... I'm worried."

Ariel put a hand on Liliana's arm and rubbed it reassuringly. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine. And if Jim and Eric even think about throwing Jed out, Alana and I will have a word with them. Women can be very powerful, you know."

Liliana smiled, the tense feelings leaving her shoulders. "Yeah, I gathered that, judging by how Jed's been acting around me."

"How about we go and get that tea? Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, not yet. I was so worried about all this."

"Well, then, let's go have breakfast."

"Okay."

The three of them left the office, and even though Ariel's reassurance made her feel a little bit better, she was still worried that Jed may leave earlier than he planned. Part of her really wants to know where he is so she knows that he's alright, and part of her doesn't want him to be found so he—and she—won't get in trouble.

Oh why did she have to let her heart get away with her?

* * *

Jed stretched his limbs and felt a pleasurable crackle in his shoulders. That was the best night's sleep he has gotten in a long time. The sea sponge that was his pillow was incredibly comfortable, and the blanket that was made out of some type of sea grass was soft and inviting. The mattress was some type of sponge as well.

"Wow, I could get used to this," Jed said and stretched again. He stared up at the stone ceiling. "So this really isn't a dream since I slept and woke up again. This is insane."

He got up and swam up to the balcony and saw the grand view of Atlantica. What time is it? He couldn't see the sun this far down, but it was still light. He wet back into the room and saw a dial on the wall, like a sundial. It showed a little passed seven. Wow! He slept for a good ten hours since he went to bed early last night, hoping to wake up and see that this was all a dream. And it's not.

Jed's heart jumped in fear. "Oh no, I'm supposed to meet King Triton at the surface, dang it! It's already light out and he said at first light!"

Jed swam at top speed down the hallway and down into the main part of the palace. He had to dodge the workers going about their duties. He frantically looked for Flounder or Sebastian, but neither could be found. Maybe the king hasn't left yet? He stopped a random merman who looked like a butler, and looked around forty.

"Excuse me, do you know if King Triton is around?" Jed asked.

"Not at the moment. He left the palace at first light." He eyed Jed. "And I believe he was leaving to meet you at the surface. The servants can't stop talking about the young man who claims to have been turned into a merman. Is that really true?"

"Yes it is, um... thank you, but I have to go. Like now."

He zoomed away and followed the same rout out of the palace that he and Flounder entered. Once out into the courtyard, he looked up. "I don't even know which direction the castle is. Man, King Triton's not going to be happy if I don't show up soon."

"I can point you in the right direction," Jed heard and whirled around to see brown hair and bright green eyes. "Oh!"

"Sorry I scared you," said Nadina. "You have to meet King Triton, right?"

"Yes, and I'm late."

"Follow me, I can show you the way. At least to a point."

She started swimming, and he followed. She looked behind him to see if he was following, and once she saw that he was, she slowed down until they swam side-by-side. "Thank you for showing me the way, Nadina," he said as they said passed a small school of fish and the group stared after him and Nadina.

"You remember my name?"

"Yes, you're not easily forgotten." His heart jumped. Did he really just say that? She giggled.

"Really? I'm flattered."

He needs to change the subject. "So... does the whole palace really know about me?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone's talking about it. A man changed into a merman, and not by King Triton. At least, you claim to have been changed into a merman. This isn't the first time it's happened since others have claimed the same in the past years, but it's a big deal. I believe you, though, as well as those others who claimed that they were changed."

They kept on swimming and Jed asked, "You believe me and the others?"

"Yes, I mean. people just won't lie about something like that. Maybe a couple, but not all of them. I don't think you're lying. You seem like a good person, and you're not hard on the eyes, either."

Jed stopped after she said that. Oh, boy.

"Sorry, that just slipped out," she said, and her cheeks flushed pink. "You're just... really handsome."

Jed cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, thank you. You're pretty, too."

She beamed, and Jed's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Jed shouldn't have said that. "Thank you."

"But you should know that I already have..."

Nadina stopped him from speaking by leaning in am giving him a sweet kiss near his mouth. His pulse rose and heat rose up his neck to his hairline. When she leaned back, that smile was there. "There, now I'm sealing you mine."

"Um..." he started but couldn't finish. Why couldn't he mention Liliana?!

"Well, you should get going, huh? Just go straight that way about ten minutes and then poke your head above the surface. You should be able to see the castle then." She leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I've gone to the shores of the castle, so that's how I know where it is."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"I really hope to see you again, even if you become human."

She swam on and Jed looked after her. He blew water out of his mouth. "Oh, wow, that just happened. Well, I probably won't see her again if King Triton turns me back." He started swimming in the direction Nadina pointed in. "Gosh, why couldn't I get this kind of attention from the girls back at home? This is totally new to me. And..." He slapped his fin in frustration. "Why couldn't I say anything after she kissed me?"

He swam and swam and passed some fish and other sea life, and after what seemed like ten minutes, he surfaced. He looked around and saw something in the distance. It's the castle! But he's farther away than he anticipated. He swam as fast as he could and eventually made it closer to shore. Oh, how he wished that anyone from inside the castle was on the beach, but sadly, no one was there. The beach was empty.

"You finally decided to show up, Mr. Silver."

Jed whirled around and saw King Triton himself hiding behind a large rock. Jed swam up to him and bowed. "Your Majesty, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I should have had one of the servants wake me up."

"Do not worry about it any longer. Now, I believe I need to turn your fin into two legs. I want to get this over with and see if your tale is true."

Jed's heart jumped, and it sped up in excitement. "Yes, yes, please do that."

Jed noticed that Flounder was there near King Triton. He waved a fin, beaming, and Jed smirked. The fish was excited about this as well. The king said, "Alright, young man, point your fin up out of the water." Jed did so and King Triton pointed his trident at Jed's fin. The golden fork started to glow and light suddenly encumbered Jed's fin, but...

Nothing happened.

"What in Neptune's name...?" King Triton gasped and pointed his trident at Jed's blue fin again, but the same thing happened. Nothing. The king stared at his trident and then Jed's fin over and over. "I... do not understand. Why is it not working?"

Jed had nothing to say to this. He didn't know _what _to say. How in the heck is the all-powerful and legendary trident not working? "Um..."

"Do not speak," King Triton ordered. "I need to figure this out."

Jed figured it was safe to put his fin underwater. It was uncomfortable keeping it up in the way he was, and the sun drying it out was twice as uncomfortable. He actually felt it sting because it was getting so dry. He will keep that in mind, that is, until he gets his legs back. But when will that be since the trident doesn't seem to be working?

Fear gripped him. Will he ever be a normal human-alien again? Will he remain a merman for the rest of his life?

"Flounder, come here for a moment," the king said.

He knew that Flounder was there? "Yes, Your Majesty."

The fish came in front of him. "I am going to change you into a crab, and then change you back. I just want to see if my trident truly has stopped working for some strange reason."

The yellow fish with blue stripes on his back looked unsure. "Okay... As you wish."

King Triton pointed his trident at Flounder, and the fish shut his eyes as the trident glowed, and then he started to glow himself. Jed started in amazement as the fish was turned into a little yellow crab, the same type of crab as Sebastian. Then King Triton turned him back. He looked at his trident. "It is working when I try to do other things, but why not change a fin into legs. I have done that a few times before when others have requested it, and I changed my two daughters' fins into legs." He pointed to Jed with the gold pitch-fork. "Mr. Silver, show your fin again."

Jed did so, hoping this would work. The trident glowed, and so did Jed's fin, but then still... nothing.

"What in the name of the seven seas..." King Triton muttered, confused. "Why is it not..."

Jed had an idea. "Maybe... that mermaid who turned me into a merman is the only one who can turn me back?" Both King Triton and Flounder stared at him. Did he say something wrong? "What? Is that a crazy idea?"

"No, actually," said the king. "This mermaid... I am curious as to who she is. And you are positive that it was a mermaid? Not an octowoman? Ursula has a sister that may have magical abilities."

"No, I'm positive that that creature was a mermaid. I saw her swim up to me before I passed out underwater. I..." He remembered something. "She had long, white flowing hair. But that's all I can remember. Her face is fuzzy in my mind's eye."

King Triton gave him a thoughtful look. "I see. Well, we have to find this mermaid, don't we, if you have any hope of becoming a human again." He eyes Jed's ears. "Or whatever you are."

Jed's heart pricked at that. He thought better not to correct him. "Alright. So... I'm not going back to the castle?"

"No today. I will have to see my family another time."

Jed looked to the castle and hoped desperately that someone would walk out onto the beach. "I really want to straighten things out," Jed found himself saying. "They're probably in a frensy in there looking for me. Man, Jim's probably irate that I'm not around."

"What are you saying, Mr. Silver?" asked the king.

"I'm a palace guard in King Eric's castle. I'm the younger brother of the head guard there, who is Ariel's husband, and he's no doubt mad that I'm missing."

"You are a palace guard there? Well, we are in need of more palace guards in Atlantica's palace." He swam close to Jed and gave him a serious look. "While we search for this mermaid, you may become a palace guard in Atlantica's palace. I can have Sebastian and Flounder swim to the surface every day in hopes that Ariel or Alana or any members of their families are on the beach and they can be informed that you are with us. What do you say?"

Be a palace guard in Atlantica, the undersea city's palace? While that mermaid is being searched for? She could be anywhere in the ocean! It may take years to find her! "Um, well, I guess I don't have much of a choice. At lease Flounder or Sebastian would spot someone and tell them what happened to me. And I'm pretty positive that the mermaid did this to me."

"As am I," said the king. "I apologize for not believing you in the first place. This mermaid may have turned other humans into merpeople, and those merpeople who came to me were telling the truth. Half of them I changed back to human, and the other half I had go on their way. Now I feel like a horrible king to them."

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Flounder said. "You didn't know."

"Well, I want to be positive about it now. Mr. Silver, come with me back to Atlantica and we will make you a palace guard."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The king dove down after telling Flounder to watch the palace for a time. Jed followed the king. He hoped to whatever force out there that someone will come onto the beach soon.


End file.
